Kamen Sentai Rideranger
by Blazorna Ibara
Summary: Kamen Riders and Super Sentai have became lost legends.Keitaro learns about the lost heroes and uses both the powers of Riders and Sentai to free the world from Omega-Shocker. Will he be alone or will others come to help him? Accepting OC's and help! RIDE 6 UP AT LAST!
1. Ride 1

Ride One - Origins - Kamen Rider Crimson Appears!

* * *

><p>A boy of the age of sixteen sighed as he looked around the ruins of what was once the beautiful city of Fuuto. Once where skyscrapers stood was now rubble. The streets were filled with vehicles that are rusted and abandoned. The light of the sun up in the clear sky was behind him, not having the boy be blinded as he examined his current location further.<p>

The roads were cracked and littered with craters. In the distance, where the Fuuto Tower once stood proudly, the very symbol of the city, only the bottom half was still standing, the upper part that had the windmill was laying on the ground in front of the other half, the blades either bent at angles or missing all together.

The Boy looked on at the fallen tower and sat down on a boulder that was once part of a deep brown eyes focused on the destroyed building while the wind blew through his long black hair. The khaki shorts and red tanktop that he wore were stained by oil and grime and torn in several areas, but nowhere where it'll make him indecent.

"Fuuto… the first city that was conquered by Omega-Shocker." He said in a sad tone.

The boy looked around his surroundings in silence, listening for anything out of the ordinary.

He then heard loud clicking sounds, as well as the sound of teeth hitting against each other. He listened closer as he slowly began to rise to his feet. The sounds began to grow louder by the second.

The boy silently cursed to himself before he began running as fast as he could. Knowing what was the sound belonged to, he had to go hide if he was to not be ambushed. He then ran towards an abandoned building, that was run down and the entrance missing. He went inside and went towards the back and hid behind an overturned billiards table. The boy froze in place as he heard the clicking and teeth chattering approaching the building. He then heard footsteps as the owner of the sounds entered the building. Glass shards broke underneath its feet as it approached the billards table.

The boy slowly inhaled his breath and gathered his courage before he rose to face the being, which hissed as it saw him rise. His brown eyes locked on straight into the large yellow orbs for eyes of the hominid monster, not showing any fear. The monster was a little taller than the boy, its skin a chalk white while it had a silver chest plate , shin guards, boots, and gauntlets over a black bodysuit. Its long white teeth struck against each other as the monster opened its mouth to speak.

"You're foolish to be here, Human child." it said in a cold gravely voice.

The boy only shrugged before moving a hand behind his back to pull out a red, quadrilateral shaped object from his back pocket. The object had a slot for something to be inserted at the left side of it while the center of it had a window with a blue circle around it.

The monster eyed the boy curiously as it saw the device.

"Maybe, but You're the foolish one to come alone, Pawnranha." the boy said with a smirk before he turned around and delivered a roundhouse kick to the monster straight into the jaw, causing it to fall hard to the ground.

The boy then took the object and grabbed both ends of it and pulled on them, causing the device to open. The two red ends split apart, leaving the blue circle in the middle, all that was keeping the three parts together was two black telescoping rods that connected to the center.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the Pawnranha screamed in rage as it rose to its feet. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"I'm the one who'll liberate the world." the boy said before placing the object on the front of his waist, having a black belt materialize from the back of the center. The boy then pulled out a metallic silver card with a gold coin embedded in the center with a raised symbol that was shaped like a stag beetle's mandibles. The boy then held the card out at the Kaijin horizontally.

He pushed the card upwards into the slot that was at the bottom of the blue circle, having the card be locked in place. Soon, red electricity emerged from the coin that was displayed in the middle before the boy took the red ends and twisted them so that they above and below the card and blue center before closing them.

"HENSHIN!" he cried as the crimson electricity erupted from the belt, striking various objects within the room, including the Pawnranha itself, causing it to stagger back as it hissed in pain.

"RIDER SHIFT!" an automated voice said before the boy began glowing a bright red.

The light then soon twisted in a spiral and transformed into a deep crimson jumpsuit. Soon after the jumpsuit appeared, flames erupted from the chest, transforming into a silver chest plate with shoulder pads that were reminiscent of a beetle's hard forewings that were used to protect the wings used for flight. The chest armor had a raised gold trim at the edges, as did the shoulder pads. Soon the hands and feet erupted into flames for a moment, having gloves and boots take their place, matching the same silver color as well as a gold trim along the edges in addition to golden studs on the knuckles of the gloves. The helmet then appeared with Large green visors shaped like the eyes of an insect. The horns were like that of a stag beetle's but also a little wavy , slightly resembling that of the flames of a fire. Then the eyes glowed as two beetle like wings made of fire sprouted from the back briefly before dissipating. From where a boy stood now stood a warrior.

The Pawnranha was taken back in shock as it saw the boy transform.

"What are you?" it demanded as its opponent just cracked his neck.

"Kamen Rider Crimson, now I'll burn to ash!" Crimson declared awhile running towards the pawnranha with his right arm raised for a punch. As he swung his fist, his fist erupted into flames and it struck the kaijin straight in the chest, causing a tiny explosion to occur, causing it to fly backwards out of the building, crashing into a car.

Crimson casually walked outside and cracked his knuckles now before he snapped his fingers. A fireball appeared above the hand that the Rider used to snap his fingers with. He then grasped the fireball and squeezed it as it then began elongating itself while widening a little just about the hand that was grasping it.

Crimson swung his hand, having the flames vanish, revealing a sword with a blood red blade, slightly wavy at the edges, making appear like a flame. The grip was black while the pommel was as red with a green rectangular gem embedded in it. The silver cross guard was shaped like the Stag beetle's head with mandibles, the protrusions sticking downwards to give better protection while the black rain guard lead up to the blade.

The Pawnranha opened its mouth to emit an defiant screech before charging towards the Rider, who only stood there until the last minute. Crimson then swung the sword, striking the kaijin and causing flames to erupt from the blade upon making contact.

The Pawnranha screamed in pain as it staggered backwards, holding its now smoldering chest. It looked at its chest briefly before glaring at its opponent.

"YOU WILL PAY!" it screeched before it leaped towards the Rider.

Crimson then held the blade to the ground while twisting the cross guard so that the mandibles where facing away from the hand before the sword began to glow white before erupting into ruby red flames.

"INFERNO SLASHER!" the rider said and swung the flaming sword at the Pawnrahna and slashing it down the middle.

The Pawnranha landed on its feet and turned to face its foe before a glowing red line emerged from where the sword struck.

" Your death shall also be your funeral pyre, Pawnanha." Crimson said calmly before resting the sword blade flat against his shoulder.

The kaijin screamed as the line began glowing more brightly before it erupted in an explosion.

Crimson watched the fire that now burned where the Pawnranha once stood before he began walking away, his sword erupting into flames and vanishing into thin air.

After a few moments, he stopped when he saw a few people beginning to come out of the buildings nearby him.

"You… defeated a Chess Beast…" a man said in awe as he approached the Rider. "But they're invincible."

The rider chuckled and turned to face the man.

"Nothing is invincible. There just hasn't been anyone who was strong enough to fight back for a very long time." he explained while patting the man on the shoulder.

"What's your name?" a young woman asked.

The rider reached for his belt buckle and pulled at the top, causing the top and bottom to extend. He then turned it side ways and pushed the ends in, cancelling the transformation and turning back into a boy.

"I'm Honda Keitaro, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Crimson or Pyro Red." he said.

"Wait… you're the rumored Akuma no Kamen?" the man said in shock.

Keitaro only chuckled softly in amusement. " I can see where the name come from, I do look a bit like an akuma while I'm Crimson. But I am based on the Kuwagata actually." he said mirthfully

The man calmed down and nodded.

"I see. Well, what brings you here Honda-san?" the man asked.

The boy looked at the tower and smiled.

"I'm just wanted to see Fuuto, it's such a shame that it's in ruins, from what I could tell, it would've been a beautiful city." Keitaro replied before he began walking away.

"Where are you going?" a young woman asked.

"Leaving, if Omega-Shocker catches wind that I'm hanging around here, They'll come with an army and will destroy anything and anyone in their path." the boy stated calmly as he kept on walking, not giving a moment to look over his shoulder. However, after he finished speaking he raised a hand up to give a wave to the people.

~Three days later~

Keitaro yawned as he stretched his arms just as he reached the door to his apartment. He took out the house key and unlocked the door before walking inside, only to see a brown blur flying towards him.

"KEI-CHAN YOU'RE BACK!" a girl screamed in excitement while tackling the unsuspecting boy to the ground.

"Belle-chan, get off me!" the black haired boy said while trying to pry the girl off him.

"I missed you!" The girl, Belle, whined as she hugged Keitaro tightly. "I was all alone for almost a week!"

Groaning in pain, Keitaro raised a hand up and began petting the girl on the top of her head.

"Gomen. But you know I'm busy these days…" he spoke in an apologetic tone.

Belle relaxed and snuggled into his chest now, causing the boy to sigh.

"Sheesh, are you always this clingy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Only when I'm glad to see you, Onii-chan." Belle answered in a cute, innocent tone before getting off of him and up onto her feet.

The blonde was the same age as Keitaro, but she was a bit shorter than him. Her figure was mostly average, although her chest was small for her age. She was wearing a sky blue sundress that the skirt went to the knees. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon holding it in place. Her blue eyes stared at her brothers for a moment before giving the boy a quick chaste kiss on his lips.

"Belle, I hate it when you call me that." Keitaro stated dryly.

"I know, but you treated me like a sibling all these years." Belle said, grinning.

"I know, but whenever you kiss me like that, you just make me wonder if you actually have feelings for me." Keitaro quipped with a sly grin on his face.

Belle blushed a little before grabbing onto the boy's ear and began pulling on it as hard as she could.

"GOMEN ASAI!" he screamed in pain as he squirmed on the floor.

Sighing, Belle released her grip on the ear and began walking away from Keitaro.

"You're so pathetic at times…" she said in disappointment.

Keitaro shook his head before he got up and closed the door behind him.

"At times I wish you weren't so affectionate, Belle." he quipped with small grin.

The black haired boy then walked towards the living area and sat down in a chair and yawned.

"Kei-kun, why are you exactly fighting?" Belle asked as she sat down in a chair that was beside Keitaro's. "You're basically fighting against the entire world by yourself.

" Remember back when we were scavenging through that abandoned school for anything useful about a year ago?" the boy asked.

The blonde nodded in silence while focusing on him.

"Well, while I was rummaging through some lockers, I noticed one that was all the way in a closet… it was also excessively anchored to the wall but what I saw when I looked inside this locker was this weird yellow plug like object with a switch on top of it. It had cracks all over and looked like it was about to collapse if I were to even touch it. However, I also saw a scrapbook." Keitaro explained.

"Why does a scrapbook relate to you fighting?" Belle asked all of a sudden, confused by what the boy was talking about.

"I'm getting there, anyway, I became curious and grabbed the scrapbook and opened it, but what I saw shocked me. There was a picture of several kids in a group photo on the moon, yet they were all wearing spacesuits, except for one. The guy in the middle looked a bit like an astronaut, but he had a rocket for a head…"

Belle began laughing like crazy upon hearing that.

"A ROCKET for a head?" she blurted out.

Keitaro nodded and grinned as well.

"My thoughts exactly. Getting back on track, I kept on looking through the scrapbook , seeing different pictures of the kids doing random activities, but at the same time, there were pictures of the rocket-headed astronaut fighting these monsters. I also noticed some notes scribbled to the side on some on occasion. One of them said. _'Fourze fighting the Virgo Zodiart_.' I figured that Rocket-head was called Fourze, and the monsters shown in the pictures were called Zodiarts.

"This goes on untill about halfway into the book, which started showing pictures of these guys wearing costumes , most of them spandex like in appearance, with helmets and in different colors. There was a memo stating them as the Super Sentai. However, after a few pages, there were no more pictures, but at the back cover,I did find something of interest. It was a booklet that explained the powers of the Kamen Riders, which Fourze was a part of, as well as the Super Sentai as well as what they did, which was to protect the world from evil monsters and Organizations out for global domination."

Belle decided to ask a question at that moment.

"So did that book tell you how to make that belt of yours?" she asked.

"Sort of… I actually found that card and the pieces for the belt partially put together. I was really curious and looked through that book more and found out that it was to just be a Rider system. However I also found the plans for making a similar belt for a Sentai system. It was about then where we both had to run from those Chess Beasts that decided to show up. I however took the plans and the parts of the belt before leaving." Keitaro explained.

Belle nodded before she spoke.

"So that's how you got that belt…" she said before grinning. " so how did you make that belt work?"

The boy grinned and reached into his pocket and pulled out the metallic card.

"It's this that allowed me to complete it. Surprisingly, this thing has the powers of both a Rider and a Sentai member already. After I finished putting together the belt, I decided to mess around and play with it. For the record, it was a pain to find the tools needed to put that belt together." Keitaro continued while pointing at his friend.

Belle rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" Anyway, without thinking, I slipped the card into the belt buckle while wearing it and that's when I first became Kamen Rider Crimson. Man, I was freaking out like crazy when that fire appeared while I transformed. "

The blonde giggled at the thought of her friend screaming like a little girl while he was transforming before she broke out laughing. Keitaro soon joined her in the laughter for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"The rest, as you know is history." the boy finished with a grin.

"That makes sense. I recall that you were deep in thought for a few days about what to do with that belt. It was that attack from that Pawnranha that made you decide on doing…" Belle said before she lowered her head and fell silent.

Keitaro looked at the blonde and then smiled softly.

"Don't worry about me Belle, I'm able take care of myself." he spoke reassuringly.

"I know… but Kei-kun, you're the closest thing to family that I've got…" she said softly.

Keitaro got up and walked to the blonde's side before stroking the back of her head with his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, Belle, I'm not going to leave you." he stated with a smile on his face.

Belle nodded slowly yet remained silent as she looked at the ground.

Keitaro smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair a little before starting to head towards the kitchen area.

"I'll cook dinner tonight. Just tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do." he offered to her.

The girl grinned and raised her head up.

"Ramen if that's possible." she answered with a smile.

Keitaro nodded before he reached for a cupboard and opened it to see what he had to work with.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, the first chapter of Kamen Sentai Rideranger. I know I could have shown the Sentai powers that Keitaro has, but I wanted to show them each separately in different chapters, preferably when there's submissions for at least two more main protagonists. <strong>

**Just so you know, I NEED feedback about this story, I want the opinions, as well as any constructive criticism. I want to see if this fanfic will work out.**

**Regardless, if you want to submit an OC, help with writing the story, or have any questions for me, just post a review. I'll work on the next chapter if I get at least 3 reviews from registered users.**


	2. Ride 2

Ride 2: Origins - Kamen Riders Crocus and Azul

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the Kamen Rider or Super Sentai franchises. This work is for entertainment purposes only. All rights are reserved to the respectful owner(s).<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikado Haruhi grinned as she watched a small group consisting of ten Pawnranha on patrol from the roof of a half demolished building. Her deep blue eyes focused on one of the kaijin, which was holding a glistening silver card that had a gold center in the middle. She rose to her feet and the strong breeze blew through her long silky black hair. She brushed off the dirt that got caught on her denim jeans that clung tightly to her hips and were well worn at the knees, Her top, a white t-shirt that was stained by grime. Her slightly tanned skin glowed when the sunlight hit against it.<p>

The girl of fifteen years grinned before reaching into a pocket to pull out a small handgun and pointed it towards the before squeezing the trigger.

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the ghetto, startling the Pawnranha as the one holding the silver card has sparks fly from its back before hissing in pain and collapsing to the ground, causing the card to fly out of its hand.

Before the card made contact with the cement, Haruhi quickly pulled out another handgun, this time with what resembled a grappling hook and fired it straight at the flying object. At the same time another Pawnranha leaped forward with an arm outstretched, reaching for the card as the grappling hook flew closer towards the same object.

"NO!" the monster hissed through its teeth as the hook contorted and wrapped itself around the card right in front of its eyes before the hook was reeled back to its owner. The Pawnranha landed facedown on the cement, grunting slightly upon impact.

Haruhi grinned as she caught the card midair with a single swipe of her left hand before removing the hook from it.

"Thanks for finding this baby for me." she said while focusing her attention on the group, meanwhile taunting them by waving the card in front of her face.

One of the Pawnranha pointed at her while hissing loudly in fury.

"GIVE THAT BACK AND WE'LL SPARE YOU, HUMAN!" it demanded.

The girl began laughing a bit before she discarded the grappling hook and reaching into a back pocket, pulling out a golden hexagonal shaped device. Haruhi then looked at the card, noticing the raised symbol of the golden center looking like a japanese rhinoceros beetle's horn. She flipped the card so that the symbol was facing away from her before she placed the hexagon onto her waist, which caused a black belt to materialize through bolts of yellow electricity. The card was then held vertically before sliding it into a slot located at the top of the belt buckle. Immediately after the card was inserted, the hexagon split and opened up like a beetle's forewings revealing a blue center with a window showing the horn logo.

"Henshin!" Haruhi cried before twisting the halves so that each half was above and below the window as the card inside rotated ninety degrees, once again horizontal with the beetle horn symbol upright. The girl then closed the halves together, causing bolts of electricity surge along the girl's body, without causing any pain to her. Stepping onto the ledge of the building, Haruhi stretched her arms out and faced backwards before doing a swan dive off the building.

"**_RIDER SHIFT!_**" a mechanical yet feminine voice declared.

As she fell, the electricity wrapped around her, causing a black jumpsuit to appear on her body with white highlights on the sides. Soon yellow boots and gloves appeared, with silver vertical bands that were jagged like lightning bolts down the cuffs of the gloves and the vamp of the boots. Soon a silver breastplate appeared with a thick single yellow stripe going down the middle of it. The girl's face then was covered by the electricity as it transformed into a yellow helmet with large green lenses shaped like the eyes of an beetle, both separated by a silver horn that went right between them, the upper tip protruding from the helmet and splits apart a little bit at the top, shaped just like an Japanese rhinoceros beetle's horn.

The transformed Haruhi twisted midair and landed on her feet in a crouch, her head facing the ground just as the electricity extended from her back, resembling a pair of beetle wings. The wings flapped a few times as the Rider rose up. Once completely upright, the wings vanished completely.

"So, are you shocked yet?" she quipped before running towards the stunned Pawnranha before they could make a move.

The rider reached a hand out and grabbed one of the nearest kaijin by the face before the stripe on her glove glowed before electricity sparked out of it.

"How about now?" the Yellow Rider asked it before she electrocuted it, causing the monster to flail for a moment before exploding, engulfing the transformed girl in the flames.

The pawnranha that was shot earlier rose to its feet only to witness another of its comrades be struck by a thunderbolt that came from the flame, resulting in another explosion.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the monster demanded.

"EGO coniecto vos can dico mihi Kamen Rider Crocus." Crocus responded in Latin.

"What did you say?" another Pawnranha demanded.

The Rider only shook her head before she held a fist out in front of before electricity surged from the glove and a long black rod emerged from the band. Crocus then opened her hand and twisted her hand upward to grasp the electrified rod. The electricity gathered at one of the ends before a long golden blade emerged, shaped to greatly resemble the horn of the kabutomushi. The rod then had gold highlights run down the sides of the weapon with two silver grips appearing.

"Time to get serious boys." she taunted while twirling her poleaxe with one hand lazily.

The remaining eight pawnranha all hissed in fury before they all started to charge. Crocus held the weapon by the grips and pumped the grip closest to the blade like a shotgun with her right hand, causing electricity to come from the blade.

"**CROCUS LEVITAS!**" the rider cried before swinging the poleax at the monsters, causing a wave of electricity to surge through the air, striking all of the pawnranha at once, forcing them to stop in their tracks as they began twitching as electricity surged through their bodies.

Corcus pumped the grip once again before twirling the weapon once again before stabbing the ground with the blade.

" Bye-Bye!" Crocus said with a giggle and tauntingly waved at the kaijin just as they were all engulfed in a large explosion.

"Too easy… and I heard that most people are afraid of those weaklings…" she retorted in a bored tone to herself. She then began examining her weapon more closely out of boredom, meanwhile not paying attention to her surroundings.

As the Kamen Rider was distracted, two of the Pawnranha emerged from the flames, injured yet furious of being humiliated by a human. They reached for their mouths and pulled out one of their many fangs, which then transformed into scimitars. The kaijin both hissed in fury before charging the girl as fast as they can. Once within range, they swung their weapons and succeeded in striking the unexpected Corcus in the back, causing the rider to lose her grip on the weapon and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

The Kaijin both walked slowly towards the downed rider, their scimitars drawn up, poised to deliver the final blows. The Pawnranha stopped before they each placed one of their feet on top of their enemy, one on Crocus' head while the other was on her spine just above the waist.

"Now your head shall be ours." one of the Pawnranha said sadistically before swinging its weapon, aiming for the base of the neck.

Underneath the helmet, Haruhi closed her eyes and whimpered slightly in fear as she awaited for the blade to end her life.

Just before the sword made its mark, a stream of pressurized water came out from inside a window of a nearby building, causing the Pawnranha to be pushed to the ground hard, letting go of its grip on the scimitar it wielded. The second kaijin turned its head to see its downed comrade, only to be struck itself by another stream of water, causing it to fly backwards and bounce off the wall of a building that had the upper level partially collapsed.

Crocus opened her eyes as soon as she felt both feet off her body before getting up to her feet, wondering where the streams of water came from. Soon she heard footsteps of someone approaching her from behind, instantly recognizing who they belonged to.

"You know, You sure know how to make an entrance." The yellow rider said in an annoyed tone while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You always want to be the center of attention."

"You're one to talk, you like the attention as well." the newcomer quipped in a monotone voice.

Crocus shook her hand before turning around to see a girl that would stood out in a crowd. The girl's combat boots making a loud sound with each step. Her cerulean blue hair that went to her shoulders and matching eyes stood out against her chalk white skin.. She wore a black tube top with a slightly faded heart shaped skull decal in the center that clung to her figure, while wearing black pants with a studded belt that hung loose on the right hip. Her arms had black detached sleeves that went from her wrist up to her elbows. In her right hand was a metallic card that was similar to the one Crocus was using, but the golden center was glowing blue.

The Pawnranha staggered to their feet before they froze in place as they recognized the newcomer.

"No way… How dare you show your face to us after so long!" one of the kaijin screamed in fury.

The blue haired girl remained calm before pulling digging into her pocket to pull out a belt buckle that was the same as the yellow Rider's own. The girl looked at her card as the light died down, revealing an emblem that was similar to a Elephant Rhinoceros beetle horn from the side. The bluette then inserted the card into a slot located on the left side of the buckle before it opened up, revealing a blue center with the symbol visible in the window. The girl placed the buckle in front of her waist, allowing the belt to materialize after a rope of water came out of the buckle and wrapped around her belt.

"Henshin…" she said in a monotone voice before holding standing still with her arms at the side as her eyes glowed white.

"**_RIDER SHIFT!_**" a similarly feminine automated voice announced.

Water began to materialize from the air and floated for a moment before starting to swirl around the girl rapidly, quickly becoming a vortex of water that veiled the girl's entire body.

The Pawnranha realized what was going on before they charged her while ignoring Kamen Rider Crocus. One had its sword poised, ready to strike while the other ignored its weapon, deciding on going in unarmed. As the kaijin charged, two tendrils made out of water appeared from the vortex and swung themselves at the oncoming enemies like whips, halting their charge as sparks erupted from their chests upon impact before retreating back into the vortex.

Soon the vortex began to dwindle in size as the water began to wrap itself around the girl's body while turning into a white jumpsuit with the torso area with silver highlights on the front and back. The girl closed her eyes while navy blue gloves and boots appeared from the jumpsuit like it was slowly emerging from water. They were both trimmed with dull silver bands. A matching colored breastplate with the same dull silver lines going down the center of it and along the edges as well as shoulder pads shaped like the hardened forewings of a beetle together that went down from the shoulders to the elbows.

While opening her eyes, which were now glowing red, the water that surrounded the girl's head became a navy blue helmet with ruby red lenses that matched the glow of the girl's eyes before the elephant beetle's curved horn erupted from in between the lenses, pointed upwards. A second , significantly smaller horn appeared at the top of the head. The eyes glowed for a moment while beetle wings made out of water appeared from her back.

"Kamen Rider Azul…" Crocus said calmly while walking over to the blue rider.

Azul only nodded silently as her wings transformed into a rope of water that floated above her head. The blue rider reached up and grabbed the rope and pulled on it. The rope of water straightened out and became a white rod with two silver blue grips. Part of the water then flattened out before hardening into a navy blue blade shaped like the side profile of the horn of the elephant beetle.

Azul twirled her naginata once before walking towards the Pawnranha slowly.

The pair of Pawnranha both hissed before they charged once again. Azul began to walk faster with each step before breaking out into a run, heading towards her opponents with her weapon ready to strike.

She swung her weapon at a distance diagonally , causing a whip of water to emerge and striking the kaijin against their chests, causing them to stop in their tracks while hissing in pain. The rider then leaped forward while thrusting her weapon forward, striking one of the Pawnranha in the gut before a torrent of water erupted from the blade, blasting the kaijin into its partner.

"Now, I shall cleanse the world of your vile presence." Azul stated, raising her naginata over her head with one arm before starting to twirl it nonstop.

With each complete revolution, water started to manifest in the shape of a ring that's thickening by the second. After five more seconds passed, the blue Rider stopped twirling her weapon before lowering it, pointing the blade towards the kaijin who were staggering to their feet. The ring of water condensed into an orb that was on the tip of the blade.

"**Rio Bala**" she declared before she pumped the grip closest to her body forward, causing the orb to fly towards the kaijin and colliding into them. Azul then raised her weapon up towards the air, causing the orb of water to follow in same direction while lifting the two Pawnranha up into the air. The Kamen Rider then lowered the blade and snapped her fingers, causing the kaijin to be caught up in a blue explosion, with water falling down from it to the ground as rain.

"Purification complete." Azul said in her monotone voice.

Crocus, who only stood by and watched her fellow Rider fight the two Chess Beasts alone walked over towards her poleax and knelt down to pick it up.

"So, what now, Rias?" she asked while resting her weapon against her right shoulder.

"We resume our mission to collect the other Elegies and the ." Rias said as her weapon turned into water and fell to the ground, becoming a puddle. She then looked at her fellow rider with her blue eyes

Haruhi nodded before opening her her own belt and pulling out the card, cancelling her transformation. She then looked at her card.

"The Elegies. These cards are the embodiments of not only the elements, but also of those so called heroes you told me about." she said while tracing a finger against the symbol in the golden center of the card.

"Correct, but we can't unlock their full potential until we find all of the Elegies, especially the Elegy of Flames, the one that'll unlock the full powers of the Elegies of Thunder and Water." Rias explained as she reverted back to her normal form, her face devoid of emotion.

Haruhi nodded and grinned before walking up towards the blue haired girl.

"Still hard to believe that you're an alien…" she quipped.

"I prefer that you don't refer to me as that. I was born on this planet after all." Rias said.

"You're not completely human. Only an alien can do something like controlling water with your own mind without the need of our Dualshifters!" Haruhi countered.

Rias shook her head.

"You are sadly mistaken, Haruhi, I gained my hydrokinetic abilities after being exposed to the powers of the Elegy of Water for over a year." the blue haired girl explained.

"If I'm able to shoot lightning from my hands soon, then I'll believe you." Haruhi remarked sarcastically.

"Should my hypothesis be correct, you shall be able to do such a thing within the next three weeks." the bluette answered while turning to face the blackette.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she heard what Rias said.

"I-I was just being sarcastic, you dumb alien!" she said while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Rias only tilted her head to the side for a moment.

"Still can't believe that even your father was more emotional than yourself." Haruhi quipped.

"It is theorized that due to my nature of being a cross between a Zangyack and a human is what hinders my ability to express my emotions like you can." Rias replied.

The black haired girl face palmed herself before groaning in annoyance.

"Remind me again exactly WHY I'm helping you in the first place?" she asked.

"It's because you wanted to experience, as you said yourself, '_the adventure of a lifetime_' as well as to find a boyfriend." Rias answered while she began walking towards a rusty and wrecked car.

Haruhi's face lit up in a deep shade of red while failing miserably to come up with a comeback.

"I-I… you…" she stuttered while fidgeting a little now.

The half-Zangyack stopped and focused her attention at the now embarrassed Haruhi.

"Don't forget that you were the one who lost the Elegy of Thunder to begin with earlier when that theif stole your wallet." she stated in a calm manner, but yet had a feel of anger behind it.

Haruhi squeaked timidly at that statement before she bowed.

"Gomen…" she apologized while bowing her head.

Rias only nodded before her eyes glowed a shade of pink.

"It's nearby… I can sense it." the bluette reported as Haruhi immediately became serious.

" Where is it exactly?" she asked.

Rias pointed towards a large pile of rubble that stood several meters away from the flames of the fire that were the Chess beasts that Haruhi destroyed as Crocus. Haruhi then walked over towards the pile and began looking around while removing some small pieces of concrete on occasion. A few minutes passed before the bluette joined her in the search.

Half an hour passed before Rias froze in place as she caught the glint of something metallic from behind a large slab of concrete what was about the same size of herself.

"Haruhi, come here. I found it." she reported instantly.

The black haired girl ran over to where her comrade was and immediately noticed the glint of what they were looking for. Haruhi immediately went to where the glint came from before she grasped onto the concrete and pulled as hard as she could, attempting to move the rubble.

Rias went to the other side and began to assist the black haired girl in an attempt to move the large obstacle. The pair kept at it for a few moments before pausing to take a break. Both girls were covered in sweat while Haruhi was panting heavily while Rias looked like she wasn't tired at all.

"We should rethink our approach towards the problem." the bluette stated before she closed her eyes and held out her left hand out in front of her. She remained still as water began to materialize in front of her hand in the shape of a sphere. A few moments passed before she opened her eyes and the water shot forward, turning into a large torrent of water as it flew towards the concrete obstacle. The water collided with enough force to demolish its target with ease, causing the pieces to fly in random directions.

"WATCH IT YOU ALIEN!" Haruhi screamed as she dove out of the way just in time to avoid a large piece of concrete from crushing her.

Rias was silent as she fell to her knees and then face down onto the pavement, unconscious due to the strain from using her powers.

Haruhi looked at the bluette and shook her head before walking over towards the pile of concrete. She then grinned as she knelt down to pick up a familiar silver card with a gold coin embedded within the middle of it. She examined it more before noticing that the center was completely smooth, lacking a design of some kind.

"An Elegy… a blank one at that. What element it is for?" she said while looking at her comrade.

"Maybe the alien can tell me when she wakes up."

The black haired girl sat down and sighed while twirling the blank Elegy in between her finger, waiting for the Half-Zangyack to awake from her slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Here's chapter two like I promised.<em>

_I'm grateful for those who've reviewed so far, but the OC submissions were a little underwhelming. And the one I got wasn't really what I was hoping for. I guess I need to elaborate some things about what I'm after. FYI Rias and Haruhi are OC's that my real life friends, who are anonymous reviewers that go by the Masked Kamen(Haruhi) and Shoyro (Rias), came up with._

_1. I'm after originality yet with some realism. The more the character stands out, yet is believable, the better your chances. Taking a gimmick from a canon series lessens the chances of being selected. For example: a time traveler, in any manner, is really not original in Kamen Rider or Super Sentai. Mirai Sentai Timeranger and Kamen Riders Den-o, and to a lesser degree, Kiva are key examples of time travelers._

_2. Your OC can't really have knowledge of either the Super Sentai or Kamen Riders. They're allowed to have heard stories about them, but don't have direct knowledge about them._

_3. Your OC MUST NOT be a former member of a Sentai team nor been a Kamen Rider. They CAN be a distant descendant of a character from a canon Super Sentai or Kamen Rider series, as long as it's proved in canon that their ancestor actually got married or were planning to be. Good examples of this are Jetman and Kamen Rider W, where there's confirmed pairings that got married. So no children of fanships like Gokaiger's Marvelous and Luka or Decade's Tsukasa and Natsumi. I'm trying to keep this as compatible with canon material as possible._

_4. If you want your OC to be a Rideranger, state it. Otherwise, they'll just appear as a civilian._

_Keep in mind that I've already got the final count of team members figured out as well as the genders for each. I won't say how many, but I want more females than males. Got the idea from the upcoming Akibaranger series._

_5. In the attempt to have this story be appealing to a broader audience, I also want to know the sexual orientation of your OC, as in them being Straight, Bisexual, etc.. I'll bump the rating up to T should I use an OC who's attracted to the same gender to be safe of flamers and angry moms. Don't worry, I'm not really planning on doing romance for this story. It'll be used for humor and interaction purposes only._

_Flamers, if you're going to say that there's not any that there isn't any signs of homosexuality in either Super Sentai or Kamen Rider, you're sorely mistaken. In Kamen Rider W's Movie, (forgot the title, but it's the one where Kamen Rider Eternal appears in as the antagonist.) there was the Luna Dopant (Dopants are the kaijin for Kamen Rider W) , who was a homosexual. Also, forgot the episode number exactly, but around the later half of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, there was this one male Zangyack (the Zangyack are Gokaiger's kaijin) who was dressed like a fairy princess and stated that he didn't like women, suggesting that he was homosexual._

_If anyone's noticed, got a beetle theme going on. I want to hear suggestions for other Rhinoceros and Stag beetles, just make sure that the horns or mandibles are different from the ones I've chosen already and if possible, have an easier name to go by, not just the scientific one. Don't care if it's in a different language, as long as there's a Romanized way to spell it. Like kabutomushi, which is the Japanese name for the Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle._

_Spread word of this story please! I know not as many people check out the crossover section opposed to the regular area, so that's why I'm asking. Don't care how you do it. You can mention it in a forum, add it to your favorites, or just tell your friends in person at work or school should they be interested either Super Sentai or Kamen Rider fanfics._

_I'm going to be needing consultants for Super Sentai. I'm looking for those who're like Ikari Gai, who is able to recall details that only a hardcore fan would know of. I'll also like to have someone who's knowledgeable about the Kamen Riders that came before Decade, excluding Den-O. I only began watching Kamen Rider when Decade first aired and overall, I've watched all of W, OOO, Decade, and currently watching Den-O and Fourze._

_So keep on sending in the reviews and OC submissions, also I'll also will accept story ideas if you have any. Anyway, for now, I'll do a chapter for every three registered reviews per chapter, or for every ten anonymous reviews that has more than just one short sentence that says "You're good, next chapter please!" or anything similar to it. _**GOOD**_ Anon reviews can be anything from a list of story ideas you have for me, a continuation of a review if you're a registered user, constructive criticism, or even an OC submission, just make sure that it's something that's worth my time to read._

_Regardless, until next time._

_Blazorna_

_PS: Don't worry Super Sentai Fans, the Sentai part of Kamen Sentai Rideranger is coming very, very soon. Just bare with me. The fact is, the Kamen Rider side is actually a lot easier to do character introductions with for me._


	3. Ride 3

Ride 3: Origins - Piranha of the Wind and the Gathering

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Days Later<em>**

* * *

><p>"<strong>CROCUS LEVITAS<strong>!" Crocus declared as she performed her finisher upon a group of Pawnranha, causing them to be engulfed within an explosion.

The yellow rider staggered onward, panting heavily as she moving forward.

"That stupid Alien… why did she decide for us to remain here? Thanks to her, we're up to our necks with Pawnranha… and she just had the gall to have us split up!" she ranted to no one in particular.

She then heard the sound of rubble sifting followed by a gasp.

"Show yourself!" Crocus demanded.

"Very well," a feminine voice said before the owner stepped into view from behind a pile of rubble.

A girl with blond hair and chalk white skin appeared into view. Her eyes were closed while keeping her lips shut. She was wearing only rags which covered her tall, yet delicate looking figure enough to be decent, but exposed her arms and legs from mid-thigh downwards. Her arms and legs were covered with bruises, cuts, and scars, signs that she didn't live a good life.

"Are you okay?" Crocus asked in concern.

The girl only nodded before opening her eyes, revealing yellow irises that were the same shade as a pawnranha's eyes and lacking pupils.

The rider took a step back in mild surprise.

"What are you?" she asked.

The girl looked at the rider before opening her mouth, revealing her teeth to be shaped just like a piranha's.

"I'm a Pawnranha…" she answered in a submissive tone.

Crocus immediately poised her poleax at the remark, ready to strike if necessary.

"I never heard of a female Pawnranha… besides, you look so different compared to those monsters." the rider stated.

The girl closed her eyes and sighed before lowering her head.

"The males are vastly more numerous than females. Besides… all females lack the abilities of the males and are treated as animals as you can see from my injuries…" the self-proclaimed Pawnranha explained.

Crocus tilted her head slightly before slowly approaching the girl.

"Are you speaking the truth?" she asked.

The girl nodded and raised her hands up above her head as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Onegai… I'll be your servant, your pet, anything... I don't care what you do with me as long as I can come with you." she pleaded.

The rider was taken back by the statement. She stood still and thought for a moment before her poleax turned into a bolt of electricity and vanished.

"Fine, you can tag along, but don't you dare do anything." Crocus warned while pointing at the girl.

The girl smiled before bowing repeatedly for a moment.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she said happily with each bow.

Crocus sighed and scratched the back of her head the best she could while looking at her.

"You got a name or something?" she asked.

The girl looked at her and thought for a moment.

"I guess my name is Beta-676...that was what I was referred to as…" she said. "but I guess you can just call me Beta."

The rider face palmed herself before shaking her head a little in disbelief.

"Beta-676... That's quite a strange name…" she said dryly.

Beta nodded and went up to Crocus before kneeling in front of her, staring at the belt for a moment before poking it with a finger.

"That belt… I've seen something like it before…" she said as she became deep in thought.

Crocus tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"You mean the Dualshifter?" she asked.

Beta nodded before rising to her feet.

"I also remember hearing stories of this red warrior of fire who is referred to as the Akuma no Kamen." she replied as she locked her eyes to where Crocus' were behind the helmet.

Crocus took a step back at what she heard.

"A warrior of fire?" Rias asked as she walked into view.

"About time you appeared you dumb alien!" Crocus fumed as she stomped on the ground in a mild fit.

Beta gasped in surprise while pointing a finger at the bluette.

"Y-You… You're Rias of the Rain…" Beta declared.

"Indeed I am, Beta-676. I have been waiting for you the past two days." Rias replied, her face remaining expressionless.

Beta's eyes blinked several times in confusion before pointing a finger towards herself. Rias only nodded before turning her attention to the Kamen Rider.

"Haruhi, the Elegy if you please." she ordered while holding her hand out.

Haruhi removed her Elegy and undid the transformation, her face showing her annoyance towards the half-Zangyak. She then shoved her hand into her back left pocket of her jeans and pulled out the blank Elegy.

"Here." Haruhi said dryly before tossing the metallic card towards Rias.

The bluette caught the card midair before turning her attention towards the female Pawnranha.

"Beta-676, What do you wish for?" she asked.

Beta clenched her fists and looked at the ground.

"What I want… What I want is the power to change things for the better for my kind. The power to bring equality…" she said without any hesitation.

"The power to cause change." Rias said before holding out the blank Elegy in front of the female Pawnranha.

"Take this, and see if you can make your wish a reality."

Beta nodded before taking the Elegy from the bluette. Just as she touched the Elegy, a strong breeze began to blow through the ghetto they were in causing debris to be sent flying. Rias and Beta calmly remained still while Haruhi squeaked in fear as she ducked to avoid a flying car tire from colliding with her face.

Beta tightened her grip on the Elegy as she was covered in a magenta aura. The girl then screamed in pain as she felt a burning sensation coming from the card. However, despite her body telling her to let go of the card, something in the back of her mind told her to hand onto it. She closed her eyes while tightening the grip on the card.

"You seem to be in extreme discomfort. I suggest you should let go of the Elegy." Rias said in a calm tone. "You're simply too weak to make your wish to come true."

Beta shook her head and opened her eyes, a look of determination appeared on her face.

"I am not weak. I will not let anything get in my way. I ran away in hopes to make my dream a reality. Now that I've been given the chance for it to come true, I'm not giving up, no matter what. Even if it'll destroy me, I'll never let go!" the pawnranha declared defiantly.

Rias only stood there quietly before her blue eyes turned pink.

"You are indeed one of us…" she said softly.

Beta felt the pain begin to recede and noticed that the card she was holding was glowing.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"The Elegy accepted you as its user. Now you can use its powers, through the use of this." Rias explained while holding up an gold octagonal shaped belt buckle.

Beta nodded and took the buckle and examined it before noticing a card slot.

"What do I do, put the card into this thing and throw it?" she asked.

Haruhi laughed at the remark before looking at Rias.

"Think you should do a demonstration for our friend." Haruhi quipped.

Rias didn't reply, however she brought out her Dualshifter and placed it onto her waist, allowing the belt to materialize. She then brought out her Elegy and inserted it into the belt.

"Henshin." she called out before transforming into Kamen Rider Azul.

Beta watched in awe as the transformation occurred.

"Sugoi…" she said before looking down at her Dualshifter.

She took a deep breath before placing the belt onto her waist, causing a white belt to materialize. She then looked at her card and gasped in surprise.

"My card… it changed…" she said before showing it to Haruhi and Azul.

The Elegy was now inversed in coloration. The once silver card was now gold while the coin was now silver with a raised emblem shaped like a butterfly. In addition, there was a pink ring surrounding the coin.

"What the…" Haruhi said as she came closer to get a closer look.

"It appears that this Elegy is not connected to the Elegy of Flames." Azul said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It must either be separate or is connected to another one that we've yet to find…"

"What are you blabbering about this time, Alien?" Haruhi asked, her face showing mild annoyance.

"What I'm saying is that this Elegy is different from our own." the blue rider replied before she turned her head towards the left.

"We have company… and it's neither Pawnranha or human…" she declared as she summoned her naginata.

Beta and Haruhi both looked around, the pair bracing themselves for an ambush.

Footsteps echoed throughout the ghetto, each step getting louder as they got closer towards the trio.

Haruhi transformed back into Crocus, armed with her poleax right away.

"Hey, you know how to fight?" she asked the pawnranha.

Beta nodded slightly before gulping a little.

"So, I finally found the runaway servant." A male voice announced in an annoyed tone.

Beta froze in place as she recognized the voice.

"No… not you…" she said in disbelief.

"Indeed it is me, Beta-676. " the voice replied.

Soon after the voice spoke, a figure came into view. The body was shrouded in a mahogany colored cloak wit a hood covering the face completely. The sleeves of the cloak went past the wearer's hands, further shrouding the wearer's identity. The cloak had a golden emblem printed on the back, shaped like an eagle in flight with the Omega symbol above it.

"Who are you?" Crocus demanded.

"I am a member of the Knight Class, Sigma-233, the Kuwagata Knight." the cloaked figure introduced itself before grabbing onto its cloak and pulling it off with one hand.

As the cloak was removed, a figure wearing armor that resembled those of a knight's, but had arm blades that were shaped like a stag beetle's mandibles while the head was missing a helmet. The head that was exposed was shaped a lot like the stag beetle's head, complete with a head. It was chocolate brown in coloration while the eyes were yellow. on the chest plate where the heart was located was the same emblem that was on the Chess Beast's cloak

The Chess Beast scraped its arm blades against each other before getting into a fighting position.

" Now, I would normally be willing to let you all live, but I'm not in a good mood right now." Sigma replied, its mandibles moving as it spoke.

Crocus shivered a little.

"That's really disturbing…" she remarked while pointing at the kaijin.

"Focus." Azul said before whacking her fellow rider in the back of the head with the bottom of her weapon, with a loud clang being heard in the process.

"OW!" the yellow rider stated before rubbing the back of her head.

The chess beast just stared in disbelief.

"Are you mocking me?" it asked.

However, Azul and Crocus just ignored it while they were arguing with each other.

"Why did you hit me in the head, you stupid alien?"

"Because I needed you to focus."

"There's better ways to get my attention you know!"

"Based on the situation, I deducted that it was the best course of action."

"You and your dumb logic!"

Azul only shrugged for a moment before looking at Beta.

"I suggest you should transform." she suggested.

The pawnranha nodded before she saw Crocus charging towards Azul, screaming in fury.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!" she screamed before swinging her weapon at the blue rider.

Azul raised her weapon up above her head and blocked it with the shaft as sparks of electricity escaped from the poleax.

Not far from the trio, Sigma was sitting on a rock, shrugging a little to no one in particular with its back turned to the enemy.

Azul remained quiet as she stood in place, blocking every strike Crocus delivered.

"Crocus, calm down, you are allowing your anger to take control." Azul instructed.

"SHUT UP!" Crocus hissed as electricity surged from her back, taking the shape of beetle wings.

Azul noticed the wings and leaped back after deflecting another blow. Beta however saw the Yellow rider's green lenses darkening into a shade of green that was almost black.

"What's with the eyes?" she asked

"The Elegy's taking over…" Azul replied before noticing Sigma, who was just watching the scene before it.

"If you're angry, take your anger out on that thing, not me." Azul said to her fellow rider, while pointing towards the kaijin.

Crocus turned her head in the direction Azul was pointing and noticed Sigma. She then ran towards it, poleax raised for a strike.

Sigma however saw this and raise one of its arms to block the blow.

"How much more pathetic can you be?" it asked.

Crocus only growled before she was struck in the gut by a kick, sending her flying into Azul, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"This is pathetic… I was actually expecting more of a challenge." Sigma said in a bored tone.

Beta, who was just standing by and watching, gasped as she saw the riders crash to the ground. Sigma then turned his attention to the female Pawnranha and walked towards her slowly.

"Are you going to run again, or are you going to show me your dream that I heard you were going to make a reality?" it taunted.

Upon hearing this, Beta snarled, flashing her teeth as she slotted her Elegy into the slot of her Dualshifter, causing the buckle to split open, revealing a blue quadrilateral inside with the corners of the Elegy exposed while a window in the middle showed the emblem that was on the coin.

"I'll show you that I'm serious… " she declared before running towards the Chess Beast.

**"HENSHIN!"**

A Magenta vortex appeared around Beta, shrouding her as small pieces of debris was sucked in, attaching themselves to her body. Several moments later, the vortex dispersed .

_**"RIDER SHIFT"**_ a feminine automated voice announced as the vortex dissappeared.

Beta was now wearing a magenta jumpsuit with black highlights at the sides. Ontop of the jumpsuit was a silver chest plate that contoured to her figure with matching silver shoulderpads, both accented with a cerulean trim. She then did a back flip and silver boots and gloves appeared, with blue orbs appearing on the backs of the hands. When she was back on her feet, a magenta breeze picked up again and small pieces of debris attached to her head, forming into a pink helmet with cerulean blue lenses where the eyes are. The eyes glowed as two spikes appeared from above the lenses at angles, giving the appearance of a mix of both antennae and eyebrows. A silver scarf then appeared around the neck from several more pieces of debris. Finally the magenta breeze gathered behind her back, the wings shaped like that of a butterfly's.

"Now, let the hurricane commence." the Kamen Rider declared before she flapped her wings, taking flight into the air.

Sigma was taken back by the sight of the pink rider in the air, but raised its arms up, preparing itself.

Meanwhile, Crocus and Azul both stared and watched the scene before them as they rose to their feet.

"Amazing… " Crocus said as her lenses returned back to their original color.

Azul noticed the color of the yellow rider's eyes and relaxed slightly, knowing that she was back under control. She then returned her attention to the fight, which was at a standoff.

The airborne Rider just hovered in place, her gaze focused entirely on her opponents.

"Are you going to just float there and act pretty?" Sigma taunted.

The pink rider then held a hand above her head, causing a sphere of magenta wind to appear above it. After it formed, she thrusted her arm forward, launching the orb towards the Chess Beast.

Sigma leaped out of the way just before the orb collided with the ground, causing an explosion to occur.

" Interesting…" Azul said as she watched.

The pink Rider created and launched several more spheres towards her opponent, who just kept on avoiding them with realitive ease.

" Is this all you can do, wench?" the kaijin taunted.

However, before its opponent could do anything, a fireball collided with the Kaijin straight in the chest, causing it to kneel over and hold onto its chest as it smoldered slightly.

"WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT MY FUN!" it screeched.

"Ara ara, are all you Chess Beasts screamers?" a voice asked in a mocking tone.

All the riders and the Kaijin turned their attention to an alleyway behind them.

A red Kamen Rider came into view, cracking his neck a little while swinging a sword in one hand.

"You… You're the Akuma no Kamen." The transformed Beta declared in realization.

"Correct, but I prefer to be called Kamen Rider Crimson." Crimson said while resting his weapon against his shoulder. He then turned his attention to the other Riders. "And you guys are?"

"Kamen Rider Azul, Keeper of the Elegy of Water." Azul introduced herself, bowing slightly out of respect.

"Call me Kamen Rider Crocus," Crocus said while resting her poleax on her right shoulder.

Crimson nodded before looking up at the airborne rider.

"I.. I'm Kamen Rider…Gale…" Gale said, coming up with a name on the top of her head.

"I see. Now that introductions have been made, think we should rid ourselves of this bug?" Crimson asked while pointing his sword towards Sigma, who finally gotten to his feet.

"Agreed." Azul said before starting to twirl her naginata above her head, causing a ring of water to appear with each swing.

"Let's finish this…" Crocus said as she pumped the grip of her weapon, causing electricity to gather around the blades.

Gale nodded before clenching her fists.

" Alright." Crimson said before twisting the cross guard upwards, causing the blade of his weapon to become engulfed in ruby red flames.

Sigma hissed before charging towards the Riders, arms ready to swing the arm blades. At the same time, Crimson and Crocus charged as well, their weapons readied as well. As the three got closer, the Chess Beast swung its arms, attempting to cut its adversaries in half, however, Crocus leaped over while Crimson dove under, avoiding the blades while their weapons struck the kaijin straight in the chest.

**"CROCUS LEVITAS!"**

**"INFERNO SLASHER!"**

Crocus landed on her feet in a crouch while pumping the grip of her poleax again while Crimson rested the back of the blade against his shoulder. Sparks came from the chest of the kaijin as its armor cracked.

"Are you shocked yet?" Crocus asked.

"If not, then you're getting burned." Crimson quipped.

Azul stopped twirling her weapon and pointed her weapon towards Sigma, a sphere of water floating at the tip of the blade.

"Rio Bala."

She then pumped the grip closest towards her away, launching the ball of water towards the kaijin. When it collided with its target, the rider raised the Naginata upwards, causing Sigma to be sent flying up into the sky.

"Gale, finish it!" Azul commanded as she pumped the grip a second time, causing the orb to explode.

The pink rider nodded before she closed her Dualshifter and opened it up again immediately.

**_"FINAL BLITZ!"_ **the automated voice declared.

Gale started to spin in the air, the wings becoming a small vortex while gathering around her feet in the process. The airborne rider then flew feet first towards the kaijin with the vortex elongating a little, becoming a drill. Soon after, the drill of wind collided with the kaijin and intensified in its rotation, causing sparks to fly before The Rider's feet made contact with the Chess Beast's torso, causing the wind to disperse.

**"TWISTER DRILLER!"** Gale declared upon her feet making impact.

The kaijin screamed in defiance as it was engulfed in a magenta explosion. Gale emerged from the explosion and floated gently to the ground.

" So, how was your first time?" Crocus asked while walking towards the pink rider.

"The power… it feels amazing… Like it was a part of me." Gale replied.

Azul turned her attention to Crimson with her arms crossed.

"Who are you really? How did you find the Elegy of Fire and a Dualshifter?" she asked in a calm yet demanding manner.

Crimson had his sword disappear before looking at the blue Rider.

"I just found them. Besides, what's an Elegy?" he replied.

"The Elegies are embodiments of the elements, as well as the powers of past heroes that are lost to history." Azul explained.

"You mean those Kamen Riders and Super Sentai guys?" Crimson asked while tilting his head to the side slightly.

The blue Rider fell silent for a moment before walking towards the male.

"I don't know how you know about them, but correct." Azul stated before reaching up and touching her horn a little, causing the helmet to turn into water and fall off, revealing her true face.

"I am called Rias. I have been looking for you for over the past three years." the bluette said.

Crimson crossed his arms in front of his chest and examined the girl's face.

"I would usually just bolt by now, but you seem to have answers that I'm after." he said, "but… first off, how did you do that?"

"Just touch your horns and imagine yourself without the helmet on." Rias explained.

Crimson nodded and raised his arms up and touched the horns before the helmet vanished in a burst of flames, revealing his true face.

"Honda Keitaro is my name, otherwise known as the Akuma no Kamen." Keitaro introduced himself with a smile.

Rias nodded as Crocus and Gale ran up towards the unmasked riders.

"Wow.. You're a cutie." Crocus said in a flirtatious tone.

"I never saw a male human before…" Gale said in awe. "You are human, correct?"

Keitaro chuckled before nodding.

Rias turned her attention to the other two riders and instructed them to remove their helmets. Crocus touched the horn on hers and it disappeared after being covered in numerous bolts of electricity.

"Mikado Haruhi, but go ahead and call me Haruhi." the black haired girl said, winking a little.

Gale touched the "antennae" and her helmet was blown apart in multiple pieces of debris by a gust of wind. The blonde had her head lowered with her eyes closed.

"I'm referred to as Beta-676. Despite how I look, I am a Pawnranha. My eyes, skin, and teeth prove it." she said in a respectful manner. , revealing to Keitaro her pupil-less eyes as she opened them. " I am not affiliated with Omega-Shocker."

Keitaro raised an eyebrow and tensed up for a moment when he saw Beta's teeth as she spoke. He nodded before relaxing slightly when he heard that the Pawnranha wasn't part of the enemy organization.

"This is going to take a while, I just know it." Haruhi quipped before sighing.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for this chapter. <em>

_I am proud to announce (to those who haven't noticed already) that this story is already one of the most reviewed stories of the Super Sentai/Kamen Rider Crossover section! Maybe after this chapter or two, this will be the most reviewed story . _

_Beta was one of my own OC's that I came up with for those who were wondering. Also, I apologize if I did a bad job with Gale, but coming up with a wind wielding Rider based off of a butterfly was really difficult, and I couldn't find a foreign version for the word "pink" that I liked._

_So far, I found one character that I'm actually going to include so far. Only things I have a problem is him being a complete gentleman, a bit of a geek, as well as knowing about the Super Sentai through the internet. I don't think that the internet is accessible to most people in a world where the majority of the world is in ruins, plus this story is set over a HUNDRED years after both Kamen Riders and Super Sentai vanished from history, and I know websites don't last forever, since once the domain name is lost, the original content is deleted. Also, how does he qualify as a geek exactly? Is he a robotics expert? Knowledgeable about Chemistry? Just a bookworm? Geek by itself is too vague for me. _

_And for the one guy who mentioned about seeing a Metal Hero. I have NO KNOWLEDGE about the Metal Heroes, outside of the fact that VR Troopers and Big Bad Beetleborgs used footage from that franchise. I am aware of the Gokaiger vs. Gavan movie though. So until I learn about the Metal Heroes or get the chance to watch the aforementioned movie, I will be avoiding ANY references towards the Metal Heroes. The same can be said for other Tokusatsu series like GARO, Tomica Hero, Ryuu-kendo, Ultraman, etc. For the record, I've heard of quite a few of them but never gotten to see them. _

_Also, I guess I should have mentioned this one for the guidelines for OC Submissions. _

_I will NOT ACCEPT OC Rider systems or Rangers. I'm just after the characters themselves. I already got the systems figured out. However, I'm open for Mecha suggestions for the core Riderangers as well as for auxiliary mecha. I'm thinking of having the mecha be flexible in terms of combinations, just like the ones in Gaoranger were. _

_And just to let you guys know, the next Rideranger user I'm looking for is to be FEMALE. I was VERY serious about there being more female Riderangers then males. Originally I was considering on making all the Riderangers be female. In other words, a reversed Sun Vulcan. (For Kamen Rider fans who aren't well versed in Super Sentai. Sun Vulcan is the only Sentai to have only male members, if I'm not mistaken.) _

_To further "encourage" you guys in spreading the word out for this story, for the next five chapters, I'm going to be doing a chapter for every three reviews from registered users who haven't posted for this story before. So in other words, ONLY REVIEWS FROM NEWCOMERS WILL BE COUNTED!_

_For those who've posted already in the previous chapters, but still don't get it., as of right now, your reviews won't be counted until chapter eight. _

_But don't let that deter you from posting reviews for each chapter. You're still free to review, give constructive criticism, submit OC's, or give me ideas. I WILL still read them. And who knows, I may go on a marathon run and do several chapters if I get some good ideas from you guys regardless of how many reviews there are from newcomers. The Anon count and rules still remain the same. Just remember to go by an anonymous handle besides the default "Anonymous"… _


	4. Ride 4

**Ride Four : Kamen Sentai Rideranger: The Rook Class**

* * *

><p>Keitaro and Beta stood next to each other as they looked at Haruhi and Rias as they talked amongst themselves.<p>

Keitaro held out his Elegy and was deep in thought, before he turned his attention towards Rias.

"So, you're telling me that these Elegies that you and Haruhi have need my own in order for their powers to be unlocked completely? Why should I believe that? For all I know, you could just want mine for yourself." Keitaro said as he undid his transformation. The rest of his rider suit disappearing in flames.

"I understand your skepticism, but apparently you have no idea that the powers of the Super Sentai work. The powers work at their best through teams." Rias explained as she stared at the black haired boy.

"So that explains why some of those guys I saw looked alike apart from their helmets and colors. " he stated while nodding his head a little.

"Exactly, The Elegies apparently have followed that idea and from what I deduced, your Elegy apparently contains the powers of the leaders, mainly the Red ones." the half Zangyack continued. "Theoretically, if we can figure out how to unlock our Elegies' full powers, we could access the powers of the previous Sentai and Riders."

"Woah, back up there," Keitaro interrupted. " Are you saying we have the ability to become these guys?"

Rias shook her head. "No, we will not become them, we can only tap into their powers. For example, I heard some of them have super speed, so therefore, we could also do the same thing. As for the Kamen Riders. I heard from my father that they can change their appearances when they use a different power…"

Keitaro raised an eyebrow in interest.

"So there's the chance we can also use the Rider's powers as well?" he asked.

"Theoretically." Rias replied. "Now, may I ask how you have acquired the Elegy of Flames?"

"I found them in a locker at this abandoned high school. The belt buckle, ahem, I mean the Dualshifter, was in pieces while I found the card with it. It took me a while to put everything together though…"

Keitaro held up his Dualshifter in his right hand as he spoke.

"Interesting. When you touched the Elegy, did it do anything unusual?" Rias asked.

Keitaro shook his head.

"Nothing, at least not until I transformed for the first time. I actually just thought it was a piece of metal since it never did anything else." he recalled as he pocketed his Dualshifter.

The bluette nodded slightly.

"What are you planning on doing with your powers?" she asked next.

Keitaro's face became serious as he locked eyes with Rias's.

"I am at war with Omega-Shocker." he answered.

"You're a warmonger?" Haruhi quipped in a teasing manner.

"I am not a warmonger, but I have my reasons for fighting…" Keitaro remarked before turning his back to the others.

"One last question, Rias-san. Why are you after the cards so badly that you're dragging others into your search?"

Upon hearing this, Haruhi glared at him but remained silent. Keitaro began walking away, but after putting several meters between himself and the others, he heard the Half-Zangyack's answer.

"My objective is to prevent Omega Shocker from obtaining the Elegies and their wielders. I don't know how many Elegies exist. However, everyone here has been accepted by their respectful Elegy. An Elegy only works with the person it accepts, but the person can become corrupted by its power through negative emotions and desires." the bluette answered calmly. "It will be inevitable of you becoming corrupted, Honda Keitaro."

Keitaro stood in silence for a moment before he pulled out his Dualshifter and Elegy.

" You're saying that this piece of metal will corrupt me?" he asked while waving the Elegy over his shoulder. "I am not allowing that."

Rias was silent before she pulled out her own Dualshifter and Elegy.

"I see you don't understand how serious the situation is for you. Beta, Haruhi… Let's go." the bluette spoke as her eyes glowed a deep shade of red.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head while Beta looked uncertain.

"We shouldn't fight…" Beta said in a nervous tone while Haruhi pulled out her Dualshifter.

"He's unaware of the risks. He needs to understand what he's gotten himself into." the blackette answered as she and Rias placed their belts on their waists.

Keitaro looked over his shoulder while opening his Dualshifter and inserting the Elegy into the slot.

"Beta-san…please stand back." he said in a caring tone before placing the belt buckle in front of the waist, allowing the belt to appear.

Haruhi and Rias only stared at the boy as he turned to face them.

"HENSHIN!" they all said in unison.

"**RIDER SHIFT!**" three automated voices, one male male two female, called out as the Kamen Riders transformed.

"Now, I'll burn you both to ash." Crimson declared as he clenched his fists while they were engulfed in flames.

"If you don't understand the risks, I have no choice but to eliminate you." Azul said in a cold voice before she raised a hand above her head, conjuring a sphere of water.

Crocus remained still as sparks of electricity covered her own fists.

"You think this is just a game?" the yellow rider said as she raised a hand up, the back of it facing her opponent. "Well, you're going to be in for a shock."

Beta turned her head, her face showing concern for all three of them.

A few moments passed as the riders stared each other down before Crocus made the first move.

She ran towards Crimson, her arms held straight behind her back as she leaned forward a little, closing the distance between her and her opponent. Once within range, she attempted to do an electrified uppercut, only for Crimson to lean backwards to avoid it before doing a roundhouse kick to her chest. The yellow Rider was caught in a small explosion upon impact before being sent flying sideways into a wall, causing it to collapse when she collided with it.

Azul lowered her hand, pointing a finger at Crimson as four tendrils of water appeared from the sphere and flew towards the red rider.

Crimson stood still as his entire body was cloaked with flames. The tendrils then attempted to strike their target, however they evaporated the moment they touched the flames. After they vanished, a thick cloud of steam cloaked the battlefield, obscuring the blue rider's vision. She turned her head in different directions, attempting to track down the red Kamen Rider.

"INFERNO SLASHER!"

By reflex, Azul looked down, only to see the burning blade of Crimson's sword moving upwards, aiming for the chest.

Beta looked at the cloud of steam, concerned about the trio who were fighting. She then heard Crimson calling out his finishing move. However, what she witnessed next caught her off guard.

Both Azul and Crimson were sent flying out of the cloud of steam and rolled onto the ground. The pair groaned in pain as they staggered to their feet.

"I still can't believe that you all were able to defeat Sigma-233." A male voice said in annoyance. "Two humans, a half breed of Zangyack descent, and a runaway Pawnranha servant. That's quite a motley crew."

A figure calmly walked out of the cloud of steam, dragging a struggling Crocus by the throat. The newcomer was wearing a snow white cloak that shrouded him completely except for the gloved hand that was grasping the Rider's throat.

"Who are you?" Crimson demanded as he finally gotten to his feet while using his sword for support.

"A member of the Rook Class, Epsilon-134." the cloaked figure answered before raising Crocus up from the ground with ease before tossing her up into the air and did a head butt as she fell, causing sparks to fly upon impact.

The Yellow Rider flew and collided with Crimson, forcing him to relinquish his weapon and be sent flying backwards as well. The airborne riders then crashed into Azul, causing them to pile up on the pavement, all of them groaning in pain.

Beta looked at the Chess Beast before she pulled out her Dualshifter and Elegy. She flicked the gold card up into the air and placed the belt onto her waist before catching the card inbetween her middle and index fingers of her left hand.

"HENSHIN." she cried as she inserted the Elegy into the Dualshifter and transforming into Kamen Rider Gale.

The cloaked figure turned his head towards the transformed Pawnranha before looking back at the downed Riders, ignoring the pink rider completely.

Gale ran towards the cloaked figure before leaping into the sky, the wings made of magenta wind appearing as she took flight. She then immediately opened and closed her Dualshifter.

"**LAST BLITZ!**" the belt declared as the Rider began spinning.

"**TWISTER DRILLER!**" Gale declared as she struck the cloaked foe square in the back of its head.

"Is that all you can do?" the figure asked in a bored tone as it just stood in place.

Without turning around, Epsilon grasped the Rider by her ankle before swinging her onto the ground, creating a large crater upon impact as she screamed in pain. The cloaked figure then repeated this action three more times, the crater deepening significantly each time.

"BETA!" Crimson cried out as he watched Epsilon hold the now motionless Rider by the ankle as the transformation was undone, revealing the unconscious Beta, who was covered in numerous injuries.

"Pathetic… she wasn't even worth the effort…" Epsilon said before tossing the unconscious Pawnranha to the side like a piece of trash.

Azul and Crocus both rolled off of the red rider as he rose to his feet.

"You… Monsters like you are the reason why I vowed to take down Omega-Shocker…" Crimson said as he clenched his fists. " I vowed to liberate the entire world from its tyrannical grasp, so that people won't suffer such cruelty."

The rider then roared in fury as he charged towards Epsilon, his lenses immediately turning black. The Kamen Rider then grasped onto the Chess Beast's cloak with one of his hands and set it on fire. The flames rapidly spread all over the body, burning the cloak away, exposing the wearer to Crimson.

As the cloak fell off in charred pieces, they revealed a humanoid gorilla made out of black bricks. The thick forearms pounded against the chest as the Chess Beast roared in anger.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR RUINING MY CLOAK!" Epsilon roared as he focused his blood red eyes on Crimson.

"No, you will pay for what you've done to Beta." Crimson said as he pointed a finger at the kaijin.

"As well as everyone else that suffered because of you."

"Who do you think you are?" Epsilon said, not impressed by the Rider.

"I am the one who will liberate the world. I am Kamen Rider Crimson… no… I am Honda Keitaro."

The rider said as his Dualshifter began glowing in a gold light. " I will risk it all to bring a better tomorrow. I'll even become a monster myself if it means making the world safer."

"And he's not alone."

Crimson turned his head to see Azul and Crocus up on their feet and flanking him on each side.

"I originally wanted to have the adventure of a lifetime, but if monsters like you are around, I can't really enjoy life. As with everyone else in this world. I've made up my mind. I'm going to help Keitaro-kun out." Crocus said before patting Crimson's back as her belt began glowing as well.

"I was severely mistaken, Honda Keitaro. You wish for peace, not war. And you're willing to even sacrifice yourself to achieve it." Azul said before she raised a hand up and touched her horn, causing the helmet to vanish to revealing a smiling Rias. " I am moved by your determination, so I as well will assist you in your fight against Omega-Shocker."

Crimson nodded while Azul's helmet rematerialized as the blue rider's own belt began glowing. The trio then focused their attention towards Epsilon.

"Who do you think you are?" the Chess Beast demanded.

"We're the heirs of two forgotten legacies." Azul stated as she wrapped her arms in front of her chest.

"We're the ones who will bring back the light. " Crocus spoke as she placed her hands on her waist and leaned forward slightly.

"We're the ones who'll liberate the world." Crimson declared as he punched a fist into the palm of his open hand.

"**RANGER SHIFT!**" Crimson's Dualshifter announced before the Kamen Rider was engulfed in red flames.

"**RANGER SHIFT!**" the other two's belts declared in the feminine voice.

Crocus glowed in a yellow light while Azul was covered by a blue liquid.

Epsilon was taken back by the sight that happen before him before he began to run towards them. His arms ready to strike them. However, his charge was halted by a sphere of magenta air that struck him in the chest.

"WHO DARES?" he demanded in fury.

Kamen Rider Gale floated down in front of him.

"I dare." she said in a defiant tone as she raised her hands up, ready to fight.

"You are a resilient little pest, servant." Epsilon said in an annoyed tone.

"Of course, I am a Pawnranha after all. Besides, I am going to help Keitaro and the others, as I also wish for peace. " The Kamen Rider stated as she held her hands to the side, summoning twin silver butterfly swords with magenta translucent edges.

Gale swung her weapons in an graceful manner, each strike causing sparks to fly off as they made contact with the gorilla kaijin's chest. The Chess Beast repeatedly attempted to swing his large arms in an attempt to land a hit, but the much more agile Kamen Rider evaded each strike.

As Gale fended off Epsilon, the flames surround Crimson dispersed, revealing a jumpsuit that was red on the torso area but was black from below the Dualshifter as well as the arms while wearing red boots and gloves. On the chest where the heart was located, an emblem shaped like a quadrilateral with the infinity symbol engraved in the center. Then the flames surrounding the head dispersed, revealing a different helmet. The now silver horns were significantly shorter but still shaped like the kuwagata's mandibles and slightly slanted against the helmet. The lenses below them were now yellow and shaped like a pair of shades.

Behind him, Crocus and Azul's own bodies were exposed, revealing similar styled jumpsuits like Crimson's, but with colored skirts, yellow and blue respectfully. Their helmets were similar to Crimson's as well, the only thing separating them is their horns, and lenses that were of different colors, The yellow having blue ones while the blue had orange.

"Pyro Red." Keitaro announced as fiery red wings erupted from his back. he then punched his fists together in front of him before rolling his head in a circle

"Thunder Yellow." Haruhi declared as she knelt on one knee as her own wings, made out of yellow electricity, materialized

"Hydro Blue." Rias stated in a calm tone as she bowed her head and held her hands out at the side as watery blue wings formed from the surrounding air.

"Kamen Sentai… Rideranger." the trio declared in unison as their wings each wrapped around their necks and turned into white scarves.

Gale took to the sky as Epsilon attempted to swing his right arm at her.

"Hey, Rock Monkey!" Thunder Yellow taunted before she charged towards the kaijin.

Epsilon noticed this and his right arm glowed in a deep violet aura before he punched the ground, causing the aura to cover the area. A large number of Pawnranha rose from the aura, all of them hissing in excitement. Some were wielding scimitars while others were unarmed.

"Take care of these pests." The Chess Beast ordered while pointing towards the trio.

Without questioning nor hesitation, the Pawnranha all charged forward.

"Let's see what we can do now." Pyro Red said to his blue teammate before running towards the approaching foot soldiers.

Hydro Blue only nodded in silence before she clasped her hands together in front of her with her middle and index fingers sticking upwards.

"Mizu Shroud." she announced as the air surrounded her was transformed into a cloud of mist, concealing her inside it.

Several of the Pawnranha boldly charged into the mist, only to hear the sounds of them screeching in agony before being flown backwards, colliding into either rubble or their own comrades.

Thunder Yellow, who stood back, reached up towards her helmet with her right hand and the glove began glowing white. Underneath the helmet, Haruhi smirked before she sprinted towards Pyro Red who stopped running to fend off against two Pawnranha. He raised his arms up in time to stop the incoming blades of the foot soldiers by grabbing their wrists before he leaped up and did a split kick, striking both of them each in the chest.

"This may feel weird." the yellow Rideranger warned before she grabbed his left wrist with her glowing right hand. The white glow began to rapidly engulf Pyro Red.

"Nani?" he cried out in surprise before his body was completely shrouded by the glow.

"**WEAPON MODE: PLASMASLASHER!**" Pyro Red's Dualshifter declared.

The glow that hid the red Rideranger began glowing intensely, blinding several nearby Pawnranha in the process. The light remained this way for about two seconds before it started to fade away. As the light disappeared, in place of the Rideranger was something completely different.

Thunder Yellow hefted the now gigantic sword. The sword had a long smooth black handle while the blade was a deep scarlet with a gold thunderbolt running along the flat sides. The edge of the weapon was glowing bright red. The yellow Rideranger turned her head around in all directions as she was being surrounded by the enemy.

"Here's something I want to teach you, boys. There's four states of matter, the most common ones are gas, liquid, and solid. " she began lecturing.

"Shut up, now's not the time for a science lesson." one of the Pawnranha snapped in annoyance.

"What's the fourth?" another asked.

All the other kaijin turned their heads towards the one that just spoke.

"Eh? What did I say?"

Thunder Yellow laughed as she raised the giant sword up above her head.

"The fourth state is called Plasma. It's only able to exist in extreme heat. And I heard lightning is made of plasma." she replied in a calm tone. " That explains why they can burn as well as electrocute."

Upon hearing that, all the kaijin surrounding the Rideranger charged.

"Keitaro, Iku ze. " she said to the sword before she spun in a circle, meanwhile swinging the oversized sword in a similar manner.

The glowing edge glowed more intensely as it struck against the kaijin that were in range. Each kaijin that was struck by the weapon immediately exploded while screaming in pain.

"**PLASMA SPIRAL!**" the Rideranger declared after she stopped, squatting in place with the sword being held back handed in one hand behind her back .

Nearby, Gale raised her arms up in time to block one of Sigma's arms that was being swung like a hammer. Her legs immediately buckled underneath her from the force of the impact, forcing her to go to her knees.

"He's… too strong…" the Rider said weakly before she was struck in the gut by an uppercut, causing her to release her grip on her weapons.

Sigma began laughing as his fist lifted her up from the ground. He pulled his arm back and struck her midair with a right hook, sending her flying into the mist that was cloaking Hydro Blue.

Within the mist, the blue ranger caught the pink rider and gingerly laid her onto the ground just as the transformation undid itself, revealing the now unconscious Beta.

"You did a good job stalling the Rook. Now it's my turn to fight." Hydro Blue said calmly before she held her hands out at the sides, palms facing forward.

"Burst." she declared before clenching both her hands.

The mist immediately condensed into a dome of water before it exploded in all directions as spikes, catching many of the Pawnranha surrounding it in its wake. After the kaijin fell to the ground, Hydro Blue fell to one knee as she panted heavily.

"I see that using my powers like that is more taxing in this form than I thought…" she noted while focusing her attention towards the approaching Sigma.

"That's an impressive trick you did there." the Chess Beast praised as he kept walking.

The remaining Pawnranha regrouped behind Sigma while Thunder Yellow ran to her teammate's side.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"I will survive." the blue Rideranger responded instantly as she rose to her feet and looked at the sword. "Where did you acquire such a weapon?"

"Eh? Oh you mean this sword? It's Keitaro, only transformed." the yellow ranger said while waving the weapon slightly. She then let go of the grip and the entire sword glowed white and reverted back into Pyro Red.

Sigma stood in place as he watched what was going on. "This maybe amusing to watch for a few." he mused under his breath

"ONORE!" the red Rideranger screamed in fury before he struck Thunder Yellow hard against the back of her head with his fist, causing her to fall face first into the ground.

"ITE!" she whined as she sat up, rubbing the back of her helmet. "Why did you do that?"

"That's because you turned me into a weapon against my will." Pyro Red snarled before he held up his right hand, which was now glowing. " Though, thanks to you, I've figured out how to do the same thing."

The yellow ranger squeaked in fear before starting to crawl away from the now approaching teammate.

"Rias, help me!" she pleaded to her teammate.

"My apologies, but I am more curious to find out what you will become." the blue ranger replied stoically.

Thunder Yellow whimpered softly as she felt a hand grasp one of her ankles.

"Let's get this over with." Pyro Red said dryly.

"**WEAPON MODE: PLASMA SLASHER!**" the yellow Rideranger's Dualshifter declared as its owner was engulfed in a blinding light.

After a moment, the light vanished to reveal Pyro Red wielding a smaller version of the same weapon he was himself a moment ago but had some differences. It was significantly smaller, about the size of a katana while the blade was yellow with metallic red flame decals on the sides.

" Interesting…" Hydro Blue said as she looked at the sword. "Keitaro-san. You may also wield me if you are capable of doing such a thing."

The red Rideranger nodded before his left hand began glowing. His teammate held a hand out and he took it.

"**WEAPON MODE: STEAM SLAYER!**" Hydro Blue's Dualshifter announced as she was engulfed in a flash of blinding light.

As the light receded, the transformed form of Hydro Blue was revealed. The Blue Rideranger was now a battleaxe. The neck was blue while the grip was black, ending with a silver cylinder. The silver head of the axe was shaped like a raindrop with a hole in the center with a blue grip and trigger. The translucent blue edge of the axe head was separated from the rest, only connected to it by three small silver rods.

"Interesting…" Pyro murmured as he rested the Plasma Slasher against his right shoulder as he briefly examined his newest weapon.

Sigma laughed as he saw what was going on.

"Turning your allies into weapons… that's akin to the infamous Destroyer's powers." he remarked before he turned his head to the Pawnranha.

"All of you, exterminate him!" he ordered while glaring at them.

The Pawnranha all hesitated for a moment, recalling what happened a moment ago to their comrades.

The stone gorilla growled and punched the ground with one of his fists, creating a seven meter wide crater that he now stood in as the ground shook violently, causing the foot soldiers to lose their balance. Pyro Red however stood perfectly still without flinching.

"DO IT OR ELSE I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!" he threatened as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Pawnranha all nodded before they charged. The red Rideranger stood still as he got into a fighting position.

"Let's see what you guys can do." he said to the weapons as he awaited the approaching kaijin.

He felt the weapons vibrate slightly, and he could tell how they felt. The Steam Slayer vibrated in a soothing manner, telling him that Rias was calm and ready while the Plasma Slasher shook more violently, exhibiting Haruhi's anger towards her wielder.

"Calm down Haruhi…now's not the time." he spoke to the sword before he swung the battleaxe horizontally once a pawnranha was close enough.

The edge of the axe head began to glow as it struck its target in the left shoulder. A hissing sound was heard as steam began to appear. The Rideranger applied more force and had the axe head slide at an angle, cutting through the armor like it was tissue paper. The kaijin screamed in pain before it exploded, engulfing both itself and its enemy in the flames.

The remaining foot soldiers paused for a moment, wondering if they were safe now. However, two of them screamed in pain as they were engulfed by a burst of steam that caused them to expand and contort before they themselves exploded. However, the lingering steam quickly put out the flames as well as the ones that it originated from. As the steam dispersed, Pyro Red walked into view while holding the Steam Slayer like a gun, grasping it from grip that was embedded within the head of the axe.

"You think fire will hurt me? I'm called the Akuma no Kamen because not only can I wield it, it also doesn't hurt me." he explained while he casually approached the kaijin.

As he finished speaking he squeezed the trigger of the Steam Slayer and a blast of steam erupted from the barrel of the weapon. The pawnranha all moved out of the way, immediately realizing what would happen if they made contact with the steam.

"Clever little pests." he quipped in annoyance before he charged forward, the Plasma Slasher ready to swing.

The Pawnranha, except for one, all charged forward once again, those who don't have weapons before pulling one of their teeth out and having them transform into swords. The Rideranger charged forward and struck each in the chest with the glowing edge of the blade as he moved. When he stopped, he rested the yellow weapon against his shoulder, causing all of the kaijin to explode one after another in the order they were struck.

The one pawnranha that stayed behind, who's armor had blue trims opposed to the others, twirled his sword so that it was being held backhanded. He then focused his attention upon his opponent and pointed at him.

"I won't let you make me look like a coward in front of my commander!" he declared as he charged forward, his sword readied to strike.

Pyro Red raised the Plasma Slasher and swung it downwards while the approaching Pawnranha swung his own weapon upwards, having the two blades collide. Sparks flew as the two weapons were pushed against each other.

"You're different from the rest." he remarked before he pointed the Steam Slayer at the chest of the kaijin and pulled the trigger.

The pawnranha hissed in pain as it was engulfed in the steam that erupted from the gun-axe. He staggered backwards, his left arm covering his face as he got out of the steam. Pyro Red then swung the Plasma Slasher, only for it to be blocked by the foot soldier's blade as sparks flew once again.

"I'm not going down as easily like the others." he seethed before he did a roundhouse kick, knocking the sword out of the way before he closed the distance between himself and his opponent. Once close enough, he opened his mouth as wide as possible before biting into the right shoulder of the rideranger.

"AAGGH!" Pyro Red screamed in pain as he released his grip on the Plasma Slasher, causing the sword to fall to the ground, the handle hitting the pavement first. The weapon glowed before reverting back into Thunder Yellow.

"Ite! That hurt!" she said as she rubbed her rear slightly. She then gasped as she saw Pyro Red falling limp as the Pawnranha bit harder into the shoulder. The ranger eased his grip on the Steam Slayer, having it slip out of his hand and fall to the ground, reverting back into Hydro Blue.

"Keitaro-san!" she spoke in slight surprise.

The Pawnranha looked down at the two others before letting go of Pyro Red and slashing him several times in the chest with the sword. The red Rideranger staggered backwards before collapsing to his knees, holding his right shoulder with his left hand. The Chess Beast then grabbed Thunder Yellow by the helmet and lifted her from the ground before slamming her head first into the pavement, causing a small crater to form upon impact. The Rideranger groaned slightly as her legs were sticking upright in the air for a moment before falling to the ground having her lay with her arms and legs spread out. The Chess Beast then picked her up and dragged her onto her downed teammate unceremoniously.

Hydro Blue rose to her feet as she focused her attention on the kaijin. Before she had a chance to react, the Pawnranha swung his sword several times, striking both of her arms first before targeting the chest.

The Rideranger screamed in pain before being silenced by a hard kick to her gut, forcing her to buckle forward towards the ground. The kaijin then pulled her up by the scarf before throwing her hard into a large concrete boulder, having her bounce off of it and collapsing next to Pyro Red.

"Epsilon-133. That's enough." Sigma called out to the Pawnranha.

The remaining foot soldier turned his attention to his commander. He then held an arm up to his chest and bowed slightly.

"Of course, Sigma-sama." Epsilon acknowledged before turning his attention towards the fallen Riderangers.

"You are all too inexperienced. We'll meet again when you're stronger, Kamen Sentai Rideranger. " he said before tossing his sword into the pavement, having it be embedded into the pavement, the edge of the blade only about a centimeter away from Pyro Red's neck.

"…k-kuso…" the ranger cursed weakly before falling unconscious.

Epsilon looked over towards the still unconscious Beta for a moment before turning towards Sigma.

"Sigma-sama, what about the fugitive servant?" he asked.

"Leave her, I'm actually curious to see what will become of her and these… Riderangers was it?" Sigma said as he walked over towards his underling.

"It's very rare for you to be interested in something, Sigma-sama." the pawnranha noted.

"Indeed it is. I have to admit, the servant actually gave me a good fight, even though she was not only inexperienced in combat, but obviously not used to those powers of hers." the Rook class Chess Beast admitted.

"What should we say to the King about our losses?" Epsilon questioned.

"We'll tell him that these Riderangers were able to give us the slip after doing an ambush." Sigma replied before he reached for behind his back and pulled out six semi-translucent cards, each with a blank silver coin in the center and in a different color: Yellow, blue, red, pink, white and violet.

"Sigma-sama… what are you doing with those?" Epsilon asked.

"Let's say that this is a gift to them for giving me an amusing time." the gorilla kaijin replied. " I know that Rias will recognize what these are."

Sigma tossed the cards to the ground in front of the Riderangers' feet and turned around before he began walking away from the battlefield.

"Come, we have to report back to Headquarters." he ordered without having to look over his shoulder.

"Yes Sir!" the pawnranha acknowledged before following his superior.

He paused briefly to give one last look at the fallen opponents before he walked on, leaving them behind.

A few minutes went by before Beta regained consciousness as she moaned in pain.

"What happened ?" she muttered under her breath as she tried to sit upright, only to hiss loudly as she felt a sudden jolt of pain in her chest. The pawnranha immediately fell to the side and held her chest slightly as she grimaced.

"… That's right… I fought against that Rook-class and lost to him…" she recalled as she forced herself to sit upright.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyesight blurred slightly as they were out of focus. It took a minute for it to recover before Beta noticed her comrades laying unconscious not far from her.

"What happened here?" she asked herself loudly.

"You basically gotten your butts handed to you, pawnranha." a voice calmly answered from behind. "Especially after your moving declaration."

Beta turned her head around and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

The owner of the voice was wearing an snow white jumpsuit that clung to the body. The silver trimmed chest armor that contoured to the wearer's figure revealed that she was female. The white gloves and boots were outfitted with silver bands at the edges. Her helmet was primarily white except for a smooth, silver faceplate that appeared where her mouth and nose would be as well as circular, dulled black lenses where the eyes were. Around the waist was a black belt that had a silver dual shifter shaped like a hexagon that was elongated horizontally. It was split open in the center, revealing a white ring surrounding the silver coin with a raised emblem shaped like a dragonfly.

"Who are you?" Beta demanded weakly as she focused her attention on the Kamen Rider.

"Kamen Rider Blanc." the rider introduced herself, bowing slightly with an arm behind her back. She then pulled out a set of Four cards that Beta recognized instantly.

"THOSE AREN'T YOURS!" she screamed before wincing once again.

Blanche looked at the Elegies she held and shook her head.

"I beg to differ. You see, these cards are said to bring upon the apocalypse once all are activated. A passing through Oji-san told me so. " she explained before focusing her attention on Beta.

"You have a card much like my own… I need it."

Beta froze in place while she looked around for her Dualshifter.

"Oh, you looking for this?" The rider asked as she pulled out the object that the pawnranha was looking for and held it in plain view in an outstretched hand.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Beta screamed in fury, her eyes starring daggers at the Rider.

"Sure, but just give me a second." Blanc said before she brought the Dualshifter close to her chest and extracted the Elegy that was still within. After adding the card with the others, she tossed the belt to the ground in front of Beta.

"All yours." she taunted before turning her back to the pawnranha.

Beta struggled to her feet and attempted to lunge at her, but she cringed in pain and fell to the ground on her side, curling up into a ball as she held her chest, whimpering in pain.

"Pathetic… the Elegies will reject you if you attempted to use their powers again. They're fickle little things that chose owners that have power and are not so easily defeated." Blanc explained as ice began to rapidly crystallize from her back outwards, sprouting out to form two pairs of dragonfly shaped wings.

"Wai-" Beta cried out as she reached out towards the Rider.

"Here's some advice, just lie there and die." the Kamen Rider said before her wings began to flap rapidly, lifting her up from the ground with a buzzing sound being heard. "Au revoir."

As she finished, the Kamen Rider turned around midair and held a hand out before a ball of ice materialized. Once it was the size of a softball, she fired it right into the pawnranha's head, knocking her out once again upon impact. Without saying another word, Blanc turned away and flew off with the four Elegies firmly in her grip.

* * *

><p>Bet you guys didn't expect to see that coming.<p>

The debut of the Sentai side of the Riderangers. I know some of you thought along the lines of "Why did you do it like that?" I've got my reasons. Besides, a little realism adds to the drama.

Anyway, my friend, The Masked Kamen, made a valid point that trying to go for five reviews from people who haven't reviewed yet is too difficult… and for that, I'm sorry. As of now on, I'll do a chapter for every five reviews, but there has to be at least one new registered user who hasn't posted a review for this story before.

I noticed that there's been several new Kamen Rider/Super Sentai crossover fanfics appearing. I can't help but to wonder if I was the one who started the increase of recent activity… I've also have to wonder if anyone else is going to do their own story following my example.

On another note, Blanc doesn't currently have a civilian form, as I don't have an OC that can be used for her. If you want your OC to be her, Make sure you post an OC here. And remember what I've already said regarding what I'm looking for in an OC. Also, DO NOT base your OC's personality around Blanc's behavior in this chapter. The hint for why can be found in the third chapter.

FYI, the next chapter is critical for me getting the civilian form for Blanc.

I know that you are all curious as to how many Riderangers there will be overall, but I won't give an exact amount. Let's just say I'm going to break Sentai traditions in more ways than one. And it's not just the gender ratio.

Just wait and see my friends. Just wait and see.

Until next chapter, SEND IN THE OC'S AND REVIEWS. I thrive on the love you guys give for this story.


	5. Ride 5

_**Ride Five: Fire and Ice- Price for Power**_

Keitaro winced in pain as he limped an abandoned pharmacy. His clothes were torn in various parts and covered in more grime than usual.

"Dammit…" he cursed as he heard the footsteps of the pursuing Pawnranha. He pulled out his Dualshifter in one hand and a translucent red card in the other. "I got no other choice…"

He put on the belt and inserted the red card hastily. The Dualshifter glowed slightly before it turned red. The boy screamed in agony as he grabbed onto a shelf to support himself briefly. Red electricity discharged from the buckle as he raised his left arm above his head, his hand clenched in a fist.

**_"RIDER BLAST: OOO TAJADOL!_**" the automated voice cried out as a projection of the red coin like Taja Spinner appeared on Keitaro's left arm before a different one spoke - _**"TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! GI-GI-GIGA SCAN!"**_

When the foot soldiers of Omega-Shocker came into the entrance, they were struck by a phoenix made out of fire before exploding, engulfing the entire building in the process .

**Two days ago. Roughly Two hours after Blanc's departure**

"Great, just when we got new powers, we get our butts handed to us by those Chess Beasts and then our Elegies were stolen by this Blanc person …" Haruhi ranted as she paced around in circles.

Keitaro nodded as he sat on the hood of a broken down car that was rusted over. Beta was sitting on the ground, leaning against the side of the same car. A large dark bruise covered half of her forehead from where she was struck by Blanc's attack.

"This is indeed a serious setback to all our plans." Rias admitted. "However, we are not powerless, as we have these."

The half-Zangyack held up the six cards that they found upon awakening.

"What are those cards by the way Rias-san? You seem to look like you know what they are." Keitaro said as he looked at the cards.

"These cards are called Epochs, they enable the user to perform a finishing move of either a Kamen Rider or Ranger. We can use them without the Elegies…"

"Sweet! We can really wipe the floor with Omega-Shocker with those babies!" Haruhi chirped estatically while pumping a fist into the air.

Rias however only shook her head.

"We are to only use them as a last resort, even while using the Elegies." she warned. "The Epochs are a double edged sword. While using them allows you to use stronger attacks, the recoil from them will be far too great for any living being to handle."

"What will happen if we do use them?" Beta asked in a nervous tone.

"You'll either die right after using the Elegy or risk becoming a kaijin."

"Wait…what do you mean by that?" Keitaro asked.

"I don't know the details, but long before the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai vanished from history, there were kaijin that either transformed or evolved from humans. The only one that I'm aware of are the Orphenochs… who were humans that evolved after they died. Do not mistake them for those zombies that are found in stories. "

The group fell silent after hearing that. Several minutes passed as everyone except Rias looked at the ground. Keitaro clenched his fists briefly before he looked up, focusing his attention on the stoic girl.

"Rias… give me an Epoch or two." he said in a serious tone while holding out a hand. "Even if it's a kamikaze attack, it's better than nothing."

Rias nodded before taking the violet and red colored Epochs and handed them to Keitaro. Haruhi and Beta both looked at each other before staring at their "leader" in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?! I much rather be powerless and live for another day than going up against an opponent and die regardless of the outcome of the battle!" Haruhi said, exasperated by the boy's remark.

Keitaro smiled weakly at the girl. "I told you before, I want to liberate the world from Omega-Shocker." he said solemnly. "I've already came to peace with the fact that I may have to give up my own life to do it."

"YOU… YOU… _IDIOT_!" Haruhi stammered at the top of her lungs before running off, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Keitaro-san… I understand your logic, but remember, you only live once." Rias said before turning around and following her friend.

"Keitaro-san. Rias-san is correct, you shouldn't throw your own life away for your dream." Beta added as she staggered to her feet. "I feel the same way. I want to do whatever it takes to win as well. But if I'm dead, what good can I do?"

Keitaro fell silent as he listened to the female pawnranha. When she finished speaking, she walked over to him and gently wrapped her arms around him to give him a brief hug. A faint blush appeared on her face as she moved her mouth to his ear before speaking.

"Don't forget, you're not alone either, Keitaro-san. Rias-san, Haruhi-san, and myself are here for you." she whispered before removing herself from him. The blush remained on her face as she turned around and ran off, joining Rias.

**Present**

The flames began to subside as Keitaro staggered out of the building, his entire body set ablaze. The weakened boy didn't feel any pain as he moved onward.

"I refuse to die here… I have to save them… I have to make things right… Hang on everyone… I'm coming for you all…" he muttered as he saw more Pawnranha coming towards him. The boy then looked back towards a figure standing within the still burning building.

"I accept your proposition. Now, grant me what I need most to rescue my friends!" he cried out to him.

"As you wish, remember, there's no turning back once I do this." the figure said in a calm tone.

"I'll become the Akuma himself if I have to…" Keitaro replied before he turned to face the Chess Beasts.

"So be it…" the cloaked man said before he snapped his fingers.

Keitaro felt his fatigue disappear as a sudden surge of power dispersed throughout his body. The boy then smirked before he pointed at them. The flames started to converge at his back as they took on the appearance of a pair of bat like wings .

"I AM THE AKUMA NO KAMEN! YOUR JUDGEMENT IS EVISCERATION!" he shouted at the kaijin before he flapped his wings, sending a gale of searing hot flames at his foes, forcing them to fall back slightly to avoid being burned. The boy opened up his mouth, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth before unleashing a gutteral roar. The Dualshifter started sparking once again as the electricity was absorbed into the body.

The Pawnranha all froze in place, a collective fear rooting them in place as a surge of power emanated from the boy before he lunged forward. The wings of flame dispersed as fireballs aimed at the group, causing most of them to fall to the ground while several of them exploded right away upon impact. Keitaro grinned sadistically as he stomped his foot onto the torso of one of the knocked down foot soldiers, the armor crumpling underneath like it was tin foil.

"Allow me to show you grunts the power of Ouja." the boy said darkly before taking out the violet card and inserting it into the Dualshifter.

An astral projection of the mechanical giant cobra, Venosnaker, materialized as it hissed loudly. Keitaro casually walked a few meters away from his opponents before turning around and leaning forward a little. He waited in place as the Pawnranha all gotten to their feet.

"**_RIDER BLAST : OUJA_!**" the belt declared before speaking in a completely different voice

"_Final Vent!_"

Keitaro leaned forward and began charging towards the group, holding his arms out straight while bent over a little, with the violet snake following him from behind. The boy then leaped up and spun in the air as the cobra spat its venom. After that, Keitaro twisted his body to do a scissoring motion with his feet, kicking several Pawnranha in the process as the venom struck several others.

"Bye-bye." Keitaro taunted in English before both he and the Chess Beasts were engulfed in a massive explosion as Venosnaker hissed loudly as it disappeared into thin air.

**One Day Ago**

"So… how are we going to fight Omega-Shocker since we lost the Elegies?" Keitaro asked the sitting Rias as he leaned against a rusting lamppost.

" There's been sightings of a white person who can fly around here…" the half-alien remarked as she looked over the remaining Epochs thoroughly. "If they are recent, then she shouldn't have gone too far."

"What does that have with how are we going to…. Oh, now I get it." the boy said with a smirk. "We find the thief when she's off guard and then we strike."

"Indeed, you're a lot smarter than I initially surmised." Rias said bluntly.

Keitaro glared at the bluenette before sighing.

"I'll take that as a compliment…" he muttered dryly. "Anyway, how are we going to be able to find Blanc when we don't know what she looks like underneath the helmet?"

Haruhi, who was standing next to Beta, grinned as she walked over to Keitaro with her hands behind her back.

"The alien here has a few ability that are quite handy." she said while walking closer. "For one, she's able to sense the Elegies like a bloodhound. Her eyes glow in a color that corresponds to the nearest Elegy if its within a kilometer."

"Really? That's quite convenient." Beta said in awe as she listened in. "Was that how you found my Elegy?"

"That is indeed correct, Beta-san, I was also able to detect Keitaro-san when Haruhi and myself first met him." Rias acknowledged as she stood up.

Keitaro smirked a little before he noticed a cicada flying his way.

"Huh… what's that thing doing in a place like this?" he asked while he watched the insect fly closer. He took a few steps closer before the cicada landed on the top of his head.

"EEEEKKK A BUG!" Haruhi screeched as she went behind Beta, peeking over her shoulder as she trembled in fear. "SOMEBODY KILL IT!"

Keitaro chuckled a bit before he felt something come down on his head.

"What the?" he asked in confusion as he blinked a few times. It took him a minute before he realized that his head was inside of a butterfly net.

"YAY! I finally caught you, Higurashi-kun!" a petite girl cried out ecstatically as she held onto the handle of the net.

The girl had midnight black hair that was cut in a bob that reached her shoulders. Her hazel eyes glistened exuberantly as she focused on the insect that was still resting on Keitaro's head. She was wearing a slightly worn out white sundress that was stained in different locations.

"Can we help you in anyway?" Rias asked politely as she stared at the girl in interest.

The girl blinked a little bit before realizing that she wasn't alone. She immediately let go of the handle and bowed.

"G-Gomen. I was so focused on catching Higurashi-kun that I wasn't paying attention." the girl apologized before rising back up with a warm smile on her face. "I'm Nakashima Yuka… but everyone calls me Naka.."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! KILL THAT BUG!" Haruhi screamed hysterically.

Naka tilted her head to the side while putting a finger to her mouth.

"Why do you want to do something to Higurashi-kun?" she asked in a confused way. "Also, he's cute!"

"THAT THING IS NOT EVEN REMOTELY CUTE!" the taller black haired girl snapped as she hid more against the female Pawnranha.

Rias cleared her throat as she walked up towards the cowering Haruhi.

"Please stand aside Beta-san." the bluenette requested.

The confused Pawnranha stepped to the side, resulting in the human to squeak in fear as she trembled in place. The half-Zangyack grasped Haruhi's face and have it face forward, forcing eye contact.

"Wh-What are you going to do you dumb alien?" the girl said in a failed attempt to put up a front.

Rias didn't say anything as she closed the distance between herself and the blackette and pressed her lips against her own. Haruhi's eyes widened in shock as she started flailing in place while Rias' own closed as she deepened the kiss.

Beta blushed deeply at the sight of the two girls while Keitaro's eye twitched a bit before he collapsed to the ground face-first as he fainted. Higurashi-kun the cicada flew out of the net unscathed and landed onto Naka's shoulder.

Haruhi kept squirming for a bit before her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out. Rias broke the kiss with a thin strand of saliva connecting the two together.

"I forgotten that normal humans can't hold their breath as long as I can." she said stoically as she allowed Haruhi to unceremoniously fall to the ground face first.

"Haruhi-san! KEITARO-KUN!" Beta screamed in horror as she began panicking.

"It's nice to see people getting along, right Higurashi-kun?" the petite girl asked the insect. The cicada chirped only once in response as it remained in place as she raised a finger and rubbed it gently against the abdomen, taking care not to touch the wings.

**Present**

Keitaro stumbled out of the flames, his skin covered with mild burns as most of his clothes were burnt off now. The only surviving article was his black boxers. The boy panted heavily as he laid on the ground on his back. The boy closed his eyes as he recuperated. His entire body ached in pain and was screaming for rest.

"Man… I am going to avoid doing that again if possible…" he groaned as he felt the sunlight hit his face.

Keitaro laid in place for a few minutes before he felt a drastic drop in temperature. Ignoring his body's protests, he sat upright as he saw a white Kamen Rider descend to the ground in front of him. He noticed that the lenses were blue with a light black tint to them than the dark black that Beta described once the Rider.

"So you're the one called Blanc." he said while frowning. "What do you want?"

"Indeed I am." Blanc said while nodding. "As for why I am here, it's because I saw that explosions and was wondering what was going on here. And I'm glad that I'm finally able to speak with the leader of the Riderangers."

"I'll say it again, what do you want Blanc?" Keitaro said while his eyebrows furrowed a bit. "Last time you appeared, you stole our Elegies."

"Are you still mad about that?" the rider asked before she pulled out the Elegy of Flames. "I learned something new about them that made me realize that I was mistaken… Not all the Elegies will bring the end of the world. Only some of them are able to do such a thing… For what I've done, I apologize"

Keitaro looked at the rider before he held out his hand. "If you're truly sorry, give me back ALL the Elegies that you've taken."

The rider nodded before pulling out the other Elegies and placing all of them onto his hand in a neat stack. Keitaro pulled out his Elegy and examined it before nodding in approval.

"I know you don't trust me, but I'll make it up to you in any way possible." The rider said apologetically.

Keitaro looked at Blanc before he opened up his mouth to speak

"I want to see who you really are underneath the helmet. Undo your transformation." he said.

The rider nodded before pulling out her Elegy and undoing the transformation. The suit and helmet started cracking up before shattering like glass, the shards disappearing into thin air.

Standing in place of the rider was a girl of mixed descent. Her apologetic emerald green eyes focused on Keitaro as her smooth red hair glistened in the sunlight. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were really worn around the knees as well as a black tshirt while wearing a pair of tennis shoes.

"My real name is Mayumi Ouellet." the exotic looking girl said solemnly while she held herself. "I apologize for what I've done, but when I'm transformed… the other me, Blanc, takes over… And it's really difficult to stay in control…"

Keitaro fell silent as he listened to Mayumi. Closing his eyes, his mind was racing a bit as many questions swam around. He organized his thoughts the best he could before speaking.

"I see Mayumi-san… I'm Honda Keitaro. I can tell that you're being honest with your split personality, but I don't trust you completely." the boy said.

Keitaro immediately groaned upon seeing Mayumi walking over towards a sword that once belonged to one of the Pawnranha.

Talk about short attention span… he thought bitterly.

"Mayumi-san… over here!" the boy called out while snapping his fingers.

The redhead looked over and blinked a little. "What is it?" she asked.

"I was talking to you!" the boy said in mild annoyance.

"Oh! Silly me!" Mayumi said while bopping herself against the head lightly while sticking her tongue out. "I was just curious to see what that thing was."

Keitaro couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Anyway, I'm Honda Keitaro." he said while making sure that the girl was paying attention.

"Gotcha! Nice to meet you, Honda-kun!" the redhead said while smiling happily. She began walking towards him. The girl failed to notice a small pothole that was in front of her. She stepped into it and stumbled forwards, crashing into Keitaro. The boy yelped in pain after the back of his head bounced against the ground once before he saw Mayumi looking at him with a deep blush.

"Honda-kun… you're taking things a little too fast…" she said timidly.

"You tripped and fell ontop of me." Keitaro explained calmly. The boy knew that he wasn't in a compromising position as his hands were laying against the ground, not touching the girl at all.

Mayumi blushed a bit more before smiling again. "I see, well, I am a bit clumsy after all."

The girl got off of him as he sat upright once again. His body ached even more now as he moved. He heard his spine popping, the tension giving way a little. Mayumi sat next to him as he looked at her.

"So… how did you find that Elegy of yours?" he asked.

"I was just walking around one day and I tripped over a tire that came out of nowhere and I found it inside." the redhead replied with a smile.

Keitaro only nodded slowly while looking at the girl skeptically.

"I see… " he said flatly before trying to sit up, wincing as his burns throbbed in pain.

"Honda-kun… why do you have shark teeth?" Mayumi asked.

The boy blinked in confusion before sticking a finger into his mouth to feel his teeth. He immediately withdrew it after it was cut into by the tip of one of them.

"Oww~" he whimpered while shaking his hand. He then cautiously rubbed the tip of his tongue against the back of his lower jaw line and his eyes widen in shock as he felt the sharp teeth. "What in the?!""

The half-Japanese girl recoiled from the sudden outburst. The black haired boy grimaced before looking over at the burning building.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he hollered as loud as possible to the shrouded man as he walked outside. His features were hidden by the robe, leaving his identity a complete secret.

"Have you forgotten already? The terms of our contract states that In exchange for gaining more power and to handle the Epochs without dying, you must sacrifice a bit of your humanity each use. You already used the Epochs once since the contract's formation, therefore the first payment was your teeth." the man said in an cruel, informative manner. "A bargain, considering your current state of health."

Keitaro growled before staggering to his feet, ignoring the pain that surged through his body.

"Grrr…. I'll KILL YOU!" he said before pulling out the Elegy of Flames and inserting it into the Dualshifter. "HENSHIN"

"_**ERROR! INCOMPATIBLE!**_" the Dualshifter said before electricity was discharged, electrocuting its user.

Keitaro screamed in agony while slumping to his knees, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He then collapsed face down into the pavement after slipping into unconsciousness.

"Interesting, the Elegy has rejected you, Keitaro-kun." the cloaked man said in a stoic manner. "Perhaps it sees you as someone not worthy of its power."

"Please leave Honda-kun alone!" Mayumi cried out while standing between the robed man and Keitaro.

"Very well, Mayumi… or should I say Blanc? It's hard to tell who's in control most of the time." the man taunted before a violet miasma formed around his feet. He began sinking into it as he pointed at the girl. "Remember this, Once his transformation is complete, he will be nothing more than a mindless beast. Besides, you better get out of here, A Bishop is coming."

The redhead remained silent as the robed man sunk into the miasma completely before it dispersed, leaving no trace behind.

"I see… so someone managed to defeat my men, I believe it must have been the infamous Akuma no Kamen…" a voice said while Mayumi looked behind her back.

A man dressed up in a black satin cloak with a bishop's hat made of the same material came into view, his arms behind his back. Mayumi noticed that the newcomer had a humanoid head with large yellow compound eyes shaped like those of a mantis. She couldn't help but notice the air of overwhelming power radiating from it.

"Wh-Who are you?" the girl asked in fear.

"I am known as Theta-175, the purest of the Theta Series, as well as an Omni."

"Yo-You're an O-Omni?" the redhead said in disbelief.

"Correct, I'm just that, one of the most elite of Omega-Shocker. Now stand aside as I deal with the boy." Theta declared before removing his hands from behind, revealing a pair of green praying mantis forearms with human shaped hands at the end, except for the thumb, which was elongated and resting against the arm. Barbs protruding from the thumb and forearm interlocked with each other as he pointed towards the girl.

Mayumi closed her eyes and began counting backwards.

"Five…"

"Move aside, or else I shall eliminate you where you stand."

"Four…"

" I'll kindly ask you one last time, you're starting to get on my nerves."

"Three…"

"Very well then… perish, human."

"Two…"

Theta held out a hand and a sphere of swirling green energy began to form in the palm of his hand.

"One…"

The Chess Beast charged forward, releasing a battlecry while raising the hand up.

"NOW YOU SHALL DIE!"

Mayumi opened her eyes and a sadistic grin formed on her face.

"I beg to differ, freak." she taunted before leaping forward with her arms in front of her face.

The Chess Beast thrusted his arm, only for the redhead to expertly weave to the side, evading the attack before delivering an uppercut to the kaijin's chin, knocking him off balance as he staggered backwards as the sphere dissipated into the air like smoke. Grinning still, the girl closed the distance between the two of them and swiftly jabbed at the Chess Beast's openings, further disorienting him.

"Elite, my ass." Mayumi taunted as she kept up the pressure. " Regardless, I need that moron. "

Theta grunted before catching of Mayumi's fists with the palm of his hand. The redhead grimaced before attempting to punch her opponent with her free hand, only for him to grasp her by the wrist.

"You caught me off guard, human, and I commend you on that feat, but I'm afraid that simple boxing is not enough to defeat me." Theta said calmly before headbutting the girl, causing her to lose balance before a knee was driven into her stomach, forcing her to lurch forward and gasp as the air was knocked out of her. The kaijin then released the girl and did a side kick, knocking her to the ground flat on her back .

The redhead recovered enough to stand to her feet and pulled out her Elegy and Dualshifter. She attached the Dualshifter to her waist and inserted the card.

"I've had it with you," she cried out in an annoyed tone. "HENSHIN!"

"_**RIDER SHIFT!**_" the belt cried out as Mayumi was encased in a pillar of opaque ice that grew from the ground up. The ice then began to crack in various places briefly before shattering in the direction of the Chess Beast. The jagged shards made their mark, tearing holes in the robe and hat as sparks erupted from his chest.

"Now, monsieur, how shall I dispose of you?" Kamen Rider Blanc said coldly as a sphere of ice floated in front of her. "I am quite annoyed that you're attempting to interfere with my plans. So maybe I should make it slow and agonizing."

The white Rider reached a hand out and grasped the sphere before the ice began to wrap around the hand, taking the shape of a gauntlet. It then began to crack before shattering, revealing an opaque white gauntlet with a translucent sky blue orb within the center of the back of the hand. Unbeknownst to either combatants, Keitaro stirred as he came around.

"Hypothermia or become encased in ice before I shatter you. Those are your choices." Blanc said coldly while flexing her fingers. The orb on the gauntlet began to glow as the temperature around the kamen rider began to drop. However, she paused as she looked over her shoulder at the now conscious boy.

"M-Mayumi-san… don't…" Keitaro said as he sat upright.

"Why shouldn't I? He's the enemy." Blanc challenged before turning her attention towards the Chess Beast as he attempted to make a retreat. "And where are you going, bugman?" The rider held out her gauntlet in front of her and the ground beneath Theta's feet froze faster than he could react. The ice crept upwards faster, climbing his legs and encasing him in place.

Keitaro grimaced as he rose to his feet, ignoring the pain he was feeling.

"I need to know where the others are…" he explained.

Blanc fell silent for a moment to contemplate. She lowered her gauntlet wielding hand and nodded silently in acknowledgement.

Keitaro smirked and focused his attention upon the Chess Beast.

"First off, I am not showing you any mercy, so don't think you're safe." he explained.

"You think I'm afraid of you, you're just a pathetic hum- GYUAAH!" Theta haughtily said before screaming in pain.

Keitaro sunk his teeth into the kaijin's left hand as hard as he could. He hung on for a few moments before releasing his grip.

"WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?!" he demanded while snarling. His eyes were locked upon the kaijin's own as he spoke.

"How dare you bite me! You will pay dearly for that you- GYAAAHH!" the kaijin said before once again screaming in pain. Keitaro twisted the kaijin's left arm into an uncomfortable angle and kept applying pressure.

"TELL ME OR ELSE YOU LOSE YOUR ARM ENTIRELY!" he threatened.

"Alright! I'll talk!" Theta screamed. "Just stop!"

_Later_

"My, my, I never thought you'd take such measures." Blanc said in an awe-inspired tone.

Keitaro looked over towards the severely injured kaijin who was trying in vain to crawl away. His face showed no remorse as he held up the Elegy of Flames.

"I can't afford to show mercy to the enemy… I'm in a war, and in one where it's just four against the entire world, anything goes." he said stoically. "Especially if my friends are in danger."

He stepped towards Theta slowly while pulling out his Dualshifter.

He inserted the Elegy into the Dualshifter and the electricity began to surge from it as it attempted to reject Keitaro. The boy screamed in pain before gritting his teeth as he looked down at the Dualshifter

"I don't care if you don't find me worthy, you damn piece of scrap metal, but I need your power. I don't care if you reject me after this, just lend me your power this one time… Please… just this once.."

The electricity began to recede and Keitaro closed his eyes while being engulfed in flames.

"Thank you…Let's try this again….Henshin…" "

"**_RIDER SHIFT!_**"

The flames dispersed, revealing Kamen Rider Crimson as he exhaled in a guttural manner. The normally translucent green lenses were a solid jet black coloring. He closed the Dualshifter before opening it, having the coin within the Elegy glow a brilliant scarlet.

"**_FINAL BLITZ!_**"

"Inferno Blitzer…" the rider announced before leaping up into the air and doing a summersault. He twisted his body and flames erupted from the outer ankles as they took the form of a Stag Beetle's mandibles. His feet connected with the Chess Beast's back as the mandibles closed in a vice grip. This caused Theta to scream before exploding. Crimson casually cracked his neck as he was engulfed in the flames.

Blanc stood by with her arms crossed in front of her chest as she witnessed the sight before her.

"My my, you keep continuing to surprise me, Akuma no Kamen…" the white Rider said in an impressed tone. "Your cruelty and determination knows no bounds. I like that in a man."

Crimson emerged from the flames unscathed as he walked towards Blanc. He summoned his sword and pointed it at the white Kamen Rider.

"I am going to save the others, either you help me or I destroy you where you stand." he said.

Blanc casually raised a hand up and grasped the blade and pulled it down as she kept "eye contact" with Crimson.

"I'll help you, Akuma-kun." she said before closing the distance between herself and him. "I'll gladly follow someone like you anywhere."

"Very well…" the red Rider said before dismissing his weapon and turned around and began walking away. "but remember, I don't trust you still, so show any sign of interfering, and I'll cut you where you stand. "

The threat sent a shiver down Blanc's spine.

"I understand, Akuma-kun." she said before she followed close behind.

**Elsewhere**

Beta groaned as she awoke. Her head throbbed violently in pain as she sat upright. Her eyesight was blurry at the moment, so she couldn't make out her surroundings.

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"Ah! Beta-san! You're awake!" Naka cried out in relief as she ran over towards the female pawnranha.

"N-Naka-san? Is that you?" Beta asked, unable to make the girl out.

"Hai! It's me." the petite girl said while taking Beta's hand. "We were ambushed by some bad guys when we were sleeping, but Keitaro-kun managed to escape. Everyone else is alright, but we're all prisoners."

Beta nodded as her eyesight finally began to become clear. Her head didn't throb as much as well, giving her the chance to think properly.

"I see… But where is Haruhi-san and Rias-san?" she asked.

"I'm here," Haruhi spoke up from behind the pawnranha.

Beta turned around and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"_Bwuh?!_" she said unintelligibly.

Haruhi was dangling upside down inside of a cage, wearing a straitjacket as well as a face mask that prevented her from biting anybody. The black haired girl glared at Beta with a not-so-amused look.

"Haruhi-san literally bit one of the guards in the butt when he said 'bite me'…" Naka explained with a smile on her face. " I found it funny, but the guards didn't."

"Well, he insulted us first, so I was just returning the favor!" Haruhi protested while squirming in place.

"Okay, now may I know where Rias-san is?" Beta asked next.

"The guards took the alien for interrogation. It sucks that they also took our Dualshifters and Epochs… we're helpless enough without the Elegies to begin with." Haruhi replied bitterly. "And I think Keitaro died in that explosion he was engulfed in that night… we're definitely screwed at this point."

" I don't believe that Honda-kun is dead. He'll come to save us. I just know it!" Naka said in protest.

Beta smiled and nodded in agreement. " I doubt Keitaro-kun would let us down. He's not that kind of person." she admitted with a slight blush.

Haruhi's eyes furrowed a little as she noticed the blush.

"Never thought that a monster-girl would be infatuated with a human." she dryly quipped .

"Wh-What do you m-mean by that?" Beta stammered as the blush deepened more.

"Great… competition…" the dangling girl muttered under her breath.

Naka only blinked as she looked at the other two women.

"I hope Keitaro-kun is doing okay…" she said wistfully before looking out of a barred window.

_Ten Kilometers away._

"INFERNO SLASHER!" Crimson cried out as he slashed through a group of Pawnranha, causing them to explode instantly. He then charged towards another approaching group of kaijin. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Blanc leaped back to avoid the blade of a sword as she flexed her gauntlet. She leaped forward and punched the sword-weilding pawnranha in the chest, freezing him instantly before he shattered into countless shards.

"There's just no end to this guys…" she remarked while punching another foot soldier with the gauntlet.

"I don't care. I'll incinerate everyone who opposes me…" Crimson responded while hacking down more of the foot soldiers. "and the fact that I destroyed that Omni will definitely send a strong message to the rest of them. One that says that I'm not some random rebel, but one who is to be feared. Especially since I had one of the grunts send that hat to them."

"Psychological warfare ontop of physical. You're DEFINITELY my kind of monsieur." Blanc complimented.

"Can it Blanc, I'm not interested with stuff like that right now." the red Kamen Rider responded before he stopped in place upon recognizing a familiar pawnranha. "It's you again…"

Epsilon-133 chuckled as he casually swung his sword in one hand.

"It's a pleasant surprise hearing that you're alive, Rideranger…" he remarked. "And congratulations on defeating Theta-175, even though he was the weakest of the Omni, since he was only as strong as a pawnranha. If you were wondering, he only became an Omni because of his scheming and blackmailing."

Crimson only grunted before hoisting his sword up onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing here Epsilon?" he asked. "I thought you were with that Gorilla boss of yours."

"Sigma-sama had some matters to deal with, but he instructed me to do whatever I wished, as long as I don't kill none of you Riderangers." the pawnranha explained. "Now I challenge you to a fight!"

Crimson shook his head and dismissed his sword. "I don't have time to waste on you. I have other matters to deal with." he said before beginning to walk past the Chess Beast.

"Oh, you mean your comrades. I know exactly where they are. Plus something critical about those Elegies that you are searching for."

Keitaro froze in place before turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"Tell me… Tell me everything you know." he demanded.

"With pleasure, but in exchange, you have to fight with me. Fair enough?" Epsilon offered.

"Fine. Information first, and then you get your fight." Crimson accepted while nodding a bit.

"Very well, First off, your comrades are perfectly safe, and they'll stay in their current location for the next two days. That's plenty of time for you to rescue them. This information is sound and accurate" the pawnranha explained. "Now, the Elegies, I believe you have no idea how many there are. I don't know the exact number, but there's at least twenty of them. The currently known ones are Wind, Water, Lightning, Fire, Ice, Earth, Wood, Metal, Gravity, Magnet, Light, Darkness , Rust, Miasma, and Acid. The last three Elegies are currently in Omega-Shocker's possession."

Both Blanc and Crimson fell silent as they listened to the Chess Beast.

"You are not the only ones looking for the Elegies. The embodiments of all aspects of Reality. The one who can obtain all of the Elegies will be granted the powers to remake this planet in their own image. However, there are a handful that if gathered, can bring eternal ruin instead. "

"you're saying that Omega Shocker has their own Riderangers?" Blanc asked.

Epsilon shook his head. "No, none of the male Chess Beasts seem to be compatible with the Elegies. However, the pawnranha who aligned herself with you is an interesting case. Maybe the Elegies prefer females over male. Who knows?"

"I see… I take it Omega Shocker wishes to bring ruin to this world I take it." Crimson stated accusingly.

"On contraire, Pyro Red, Omega Shocker wishes to avoid such a thing, as it'll make everything we've accomplished for nothing." the Pawnranha explained. "I don't get what _Rias-sama_ was thinking when she developed the Dualshifters to harness the Elegies before she defected."

Crimson immediately snapped his head up for a moment to look at the Chess Beast in his yellow orbs for eyes. "Are you saying that Rias was once part of Omega-Shocker?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not just that, she was one of the founding members." Epsilon answered with a toothy grin. "She was called Rias of the Rain since she had slain the remaining Kamen Riders and Super Sentai on a rainy day two hundred years ago as Kamen Rider Azul."

"Sh-She did that?!" the Kamen Rider said as the black lenses began turning the original translucent green. "But why did she defect then?!

"Indeed she did, She managed to destroy them all, although it was a long and grueling battle from what I've heard that could've went either way. However, apparently the fact she had eviscerated all the Rangers and Riders was too much for her mind to handle. Rias used to been a lot more crueler before that day, but the guilt was just too much. Such a shame, she was such a valuable asset."

So that's why Rias was finding the Elegies… it must be what she believes is the only way to make amends for her sins… Keitaro thought as he clenched his fist. The helmet's lenses turned back to normal.

"Everyone will do things they're not proud of. And in this world, everyday is a struggle for survival. I think Rias-san did what she did back then to make the world better, but at least she's doing the right thing now. Even if she's still haunted by the past, I'll stand by her side. I may not know here that well yet, but I know I can trust her with my life, even if I lost my powers. She's my friend, and I don't abandon anyone who's my friend. No matter what happens, I'll be there until the very end." he declared as wings made out of flames emerged from his back.

"Epsilon, you don't know who I am, don't you? I'm not just Pyro Red of the Riderangers, but I'm also Kamen Rider Crimson, the Akuma no Kamen."

The Chess Beast chuckled in amusement before nodding his head in approval. "Good, you're finally thinking straight. I didn't want you to die by doing something reckless." he stated.

The female Kamen Rider decided to speak up at that moment.

"Why did you do that?" Blanc spoke up, wanting to get something cleared. "You're the enemy. Why help the leader calm down?"

"It's because Sigma-sama and myself both wish to fight you Riderangers when you are stronger. And we couldn't allow anything bad happen to you all until then." Epsilon replied. "And it's really rare for Sigma-sama to take an interest in somebody. So you should be honored by that."

"I'm flattered…" Crimson dryly quipped.

Sigma turned around and walked off. "Your comrades are in an abandoned prison two kilometers east of here, but the place is guarded by foot soldiers and two Rook Class Chess Beasts. I strongly advise you to use the utmost caution, Pyro Red, no, Kamen Rider Crimson." he advised. "And you better hurry, some of them are eyeing that new girl of yours in... inappropriate ways."

"What about our fight?" the red Rider asked.

"The next time we'll meet. I never said I wanted to fight you right now."

Crimson chuckled as the kaijin vanished from view before he nodded his head. "Alright, next time, Sigma." he acknowledged.

"Why did you let him go?" Blanc asked in confusion as she approached her fellow Rider. "He was the enemy."

" Yeah, but an enemy who managed to overpower me. Sometimes it's better to avoid a fight if possible. Besides, I need to conserve energy for when I have to rescue Rias and the others." Crimson replied calmly as he watched Epsilon disappear from sight.

"I guess you're right." the white Rider said in boredom. " though I don't understand why you were so gung ho before, but now you just want to avoid fights."

"I don't know how to explain it to be honest, but after the Elegy rejected me… I felt some kind of… dark side of me taking over, despite still being aware of what was going on. And when I transformed… I barely was able to think clear enough to keep myself from going on an out of control rampage… " the red Rider explained while sighing. " I guess I just needed to cool my head with some conversation."

Blanc nodded silently before walking past Crimson.

" You better not lose yourself, Keitaro…" she muttered under her breath.

"Eh? You said something?" Crimson asked.

"Nothing. We better get going, we have only two days, correct?"

"Yeah, we better move it."

With that, the two Kamen Riders ran off in silence, with Blanc looking over her shoulder once to glance at Crimson.

_Honda Keitaro, Leader of the Riderangers, and the infamous Akuma no Kamen… How far will you go to defeat Omega-Shocker? Will you be like Kamen Rider Gravis? Or will you take a different path? I'm interested to see what you'll do to accomplish your goals. It seems your goals coincide with some of my own, and that makes things even more interesting._ she thought before looking forward again.

* * *

><p>Well, that's another chapter down, hope nothing was too confusing.<p>

I decided to reveal some of the other Elegies just to give you guys a look at what I've been thinking of. So far that means there will be AT LEAST fifteen Riderangers, and I guarantee you, there will be even more to come. Like I've said before, I'm breaking traditions in more than one way. Also, for those who haven't noticed yet, I've been doing some subtle references to Super Sentai and Kamen Rider series (like how the "Final Blitz" Rider Kicks are activated is a nod to Kamen Rider W). For the record, the Rideranger that will be considered the traditional "Sixth Ranger" will be the SEVENTH one.

Now, the submissions for Mayumi Ouellet and Yuka Nakashima, as well as a certain gentlemanly geek who'll appear very soon, were done in the way that I was asking for to begin with. So if any of you still wish to submit OC's, do it like those three. **That means no Rider form or no Ranger form, just the _person_ behind the helmet only.** And for clarification, an OC who's to be a Rideranger can't be a veteran Rider or Ranger, PERIOD! Even if they came from an alternate reality, the rule still applies. Those who are will only appear in the upcoming Gekijoban fic, but they will be from another fan fiction.

Speaking of OC's, regarding the next six Riderangers, I'm after one who's either homosexual/lesbian or Bi. So any yaoi or yuri fans out there, here's your chance to pitch in. As for the others, any orientation will be okay, and I'm looking for two males and four females.

The Epochs were originally created to be a red herring for what the sixth Rideranger color would been. I know one of you apparently bought it at least, but sorry, the "sixth" Rideranger color will NOT be violet. As for the fact that they can be used outside of a transformation is just something to further separate this story from others. Don't worry, I'm not doing it that often, and there's a secret to the Epochs that will further make them a lot more fair. You'll see next chapter.

Next, Rias. Yeah, I know some of you would be thinking that Rias single-handedly defeated all the Super Sentai and Kamen Riders. But that is not correct. Rias defeated THE LAST of them. Either Omega Shocker managed to defeat the majority of them already, or there weren't that many to begin with. So the battle could've happened in a time where most of the Riders and Super Sentai have all passed away from old age, including Kamen Riders Decade, Den-O, and the Timerangers. I'll get to more detail regarding the "Hero Extinction" scene when the time comes.

And Finally, Before people start complaining, NO! I'm not doing a harem for Keitaro, although I will admit it appears that way right now. Though if there's enough supporters for it, I might reconsider. It can make an interesting conflict between the personal morals of each character.

Well, thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you have the time, I want to know what areas I need to work on plot wise. Grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm aware of already, since I'm not having a beta help me out. See you next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>A Rogue Chess Beast does something that even Omega-Shocker forbids their elite from doing.<strong>

" What are you thinking!?" a Pawnranha said in disbelief. "If you do that, our world will be destroyed!"

Omega scoffed as he pressed a few more keys on the keyboard, activating the machine.

" I don't care, if anything, it'll wipe our slate clean." he said coldly.

**The Riderangers meet other heroes, but on opposing sides.**

"I don't care if you're a civilian, robot, super powered person, or some kind of monster." Pyro Red said while glaring at the newcomer. "Good or evil, if you stand in our way, we'll crush you without mercy."

"I've slain the last remaining heroes from my reality once… and I'm not afraid to do it again." Rias said, hesitating a moment before she looked at her opponent. "However, this time it'll be for the sake of survival."

"We came from a world where its kill or be killed everyday," Blanc admitted before summoning her gauntlet. "One where being so friendly will get you nothing but a dirt nap."

"Please let us through, I don't wish to fight you." Gale pleaded to the strangers. "But if you won't comply, you'll leave me no choice."

"So… what's your answer?" Crocus questioned while leaning against a tree with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

" I won't deny that the others destroyed a few buildings on purpose and that resulted in a few people getting hurt on your end, but we didn't have many options." Naka said while lowering her head. "Why don't you understand? All of you can help us! But instead, we're fighting each other instead…There's nothing that either of us can gain from that."

**Two dangerous Elegies are created.**

"So… you're saying that this Elegy was created by what happened?" Keitaro asked Rias.

The bluenette nodded slowly.

"Indeed. The Elegies can either be a great threat or asset, depending on who uses them." she replied.

"I see… we better find them fast." Keitaro said while smiling, flashing his shark teeth at the half-Zangyack. "But exactly HOW do we find them?!"

**Rias confronts her past.**

"I know we used to done so in the past, Omega… but I can't work with you, it will go against the promise I've made. " Rias stated as her eyes glowed a brilliant scarlet.

"I see… such a shame really…." Omega said solemnly. "Out of everyone in Omega-Shocker, you were the only one I actually admired. Ever since your crowning achievement, you've lost your edge…"

"Maybe I did, but I don't regret that one bit." the bluenette admitted as she closed her eyes. "I've gained something more valuable in its place."

"What would HE say about that?" Omega asked bitterly.

Rias fell silent as she tightened her grip on her Elegy.

**Kamen Sentai Rideranger's first Gekijoban.**

"You ready Everyone?" Rias asked while pulling out her Dualshifter. "We have to stop them here and now. We lose everything if they succeed. SO DO NOT HOLD BACK!"

"Ready" the other Riderangers acknowledged as they followed her lead.

"Same here." one of the others said.

"Alright then…" Keitaro said before attaching his Dualshifter to the waist and inserted the Elegy. He turned his attention towards toward the bluenette. "It's your lead, Rias." The normally stoic girl nodded before she looked forward with her eyes burning with determination.

"_**HENSHIN!**_" Rias screamed as she began running forward towards Omega's massive Pawnranha army of two thousand strong.

"**RIDER SHIFT!**"

One by one, the other Riderangers followed their comrade and friend.

"LET'S GO EVERYONE!" Keitaro cried out to the rest as he followed the now transformed Rias who lead the charge. "HENSHIN!"

**_Kamen Sentai Rideranger vs. ? ? ? : Calamity Climax_**. (Title pending)

Coming soon.

"ALL HERO BLITZ!"


	6. Ride 6

**Ride Six: Fire and Ice: Evolution**

Crimson screamed in defiance as he shoved pawnranha left and right off the ledge of the bridge in a comical manner. Blanc couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the foot soldiers flailing their limbs as they plummeted to the river beneath.

"Dammit Blanc!" the red Kamen Rider cursed in anger. "Did you just had to announce our presence to them?!"

The white one only shook her head as she delivered an uppercut to a Pawnranha's chin, sending him flying as teeth were knocked out. Blanc then landed a haymaker right in the face of another, causing him to fly into his comrades about five meters away.

"They had guards all over the place, looking in every direction, besides, I don't remember you being able to fly like myself." she countered. " Besides, I was getting bored with being stealthy all the time."

Crimson growled before he summoned his sword and slashed several foot soldiers, causing them to explode upon impact.

"I can tell, despite what you're saying, you enjoy to fight, especially when your life is on the line." Blanc continued. " Don't bother denying it, the way you just charge forward says it."

Keitaro chuckled and touched his horns, dismissing the helmet in a flash of fire as he looked at Blanc with a frown.

"I won't deny it. Before I became Crimson, I was just the average ruffian who looked out for himself. I extorted and mugged to survive, but somewhere along the way, I began to crave the fighting that came on occasion. However, that all changed when I met her." he admitted.

"Was it your girlfriend?" Blanc teased as she froze a Pawnranha that attempted to sneak up from behind.

"No, I first encountered her when I attacked both her and her father." Keitaro said as he leaped back, avoiding the tip of the incoming sword that came in a forward lunge by its owner. "Her father and I got into a fight when he refused to give me their food. However… the building we were in was unstable… I shoved him into the heavily damaged main pillar. Then everything went to hell… I literally brought the roof down upon us."

Keitaro fell silent as his face softened. " I will never forget Belle's mourning for her father. He was crushed underneath a support beam as he shoved her out of the way ."

Blanc remained silent as she listened to Keitaro. She caught the wrist of her newest opponent before flash freezing him completely. Keitaro raised his sword up horizontally to parry an incoming blow before he kicked the pawnranha away from him.

"I saw the man give his own life for his daughter. I may have been a ruffian who loved fighting and did almost anything to survive, but I wasn't a scumbag who didn't value human life. When I went to him, He was barely alive, but being crushed to death. His last words were addressed to me: 'Please keep my daughter safe.'" he continued. " Those words brought me to my senses. Until that moment, I believed that you had to fend for yourself to survive in this world. But here was this man, who asked a complete stranger who attacked him, to protect his only family. "

Keitaro gripped his sword even tighter as he remembered that moment. " Ever since then… I've protected Belle with my very life. We also became close, as close as you can get without becoming lovers."

Without speaking, Blanc stepped forward and pressed the coin on her Elegy.

"**_RIDER SHINKA!_**"

Blanc's entire suit immediately shattered like glass, revealing a new costume underneath it. It was shaped the same but the coloring changed from white to an icy blue as the silver became a navy shade. A snow white cape that split into two tails materialized from the mantle . Her helmet's lenses became a brilliant emerald green while the faceplate was now snow white. The right glove became an inverse coloration of the rest, the glove navy blue with a lighter shade for the trim. Finally, the Dualshifter itself changed color, the buckle becoming snow white as the normally black belt was navy blue.

"Blanc Glace" the transformed rider announced as she held out her right hand in above her. The air around her became chilled as the ground around her immediately had a layer of frost appear. Multiple jagged icicles appeared out of the condensation that was in the air. They floated in place around Blanc as she looked at her opponent. She then lowered her hand down to in front of her before curling her fingers up a little as the glove began glowing. Some of the shards of ice gravitated towards the hand, combining with one another.

The ice soon took the form of a bow before it shattered, releasing the weapon within it. It was the same shade of icy blue as the jumpsuit with a silver bladed edge with navy blue highlights at each end, It was revealed that it lacked a bowstring as the Rider casually twirled it between her fingers.

Keitaro watched in amazement as she held the weapon properly. An bowstring made out of a blue light materialized before she used the index and middle fingers of her left hand to pull it back. As Blanc drew, an arrow made of ice appeared. The rider aimed up towards the sky before unleashing the arrow. The projectile soared into the sky before it glowed and duplicated itself into countless copies. After the final duplication, all of them rained down upon the area, slaying the Pawnranha within range, evident by the many explosions the two Riders witnessed.

"That was amazing…" Keitaro said in awe before his helmet rematerialized. He then released his grip and the sword disappeared after bursting into flames.

"If you master the original form entirely, the Elegy will give you a new one that allows you more use of its power." Blanc explained as she lowered her bow. " The form known as the Shinka Rank."

" The Shinka…Rank…" Crimson repeated as he digested what he heard.

"I'm not the first, so far, there are two others who attained Shinka Rank before myself, Kamen Riders Gravis and Deorc."

"Gravis and Deorc?" the red kamen rider asked in curiosity.

"Gravis controls gravity while Deorc has domain over darkness." Blanc elaborated as she reverted back to her base form in a flash of light. " However, unlike you and the Riderangers, they use their powers for selfish reasons. A source of mine said that Deorc is an assassin for hire while Gravis rules the entire Shinjuku prefecture through fear by using a small group of Kamen Riders with sub-elements associated with the ground, like Rock, Metal and Magnet."

Crimson nodded as he listened closely. "I remember Epsilon telling me there being Elegies of Earth and Light. I won't be surprised if the Earth one is with this Gravis person, but what about the Elegy of Light?" he questioned while looking at Blanc.

The white Rider remained silent before putting a hand behind her back and pulling out two Elegies, one completely gold while the other was silver with a bronze coin.

"I have both of them. I swiped the Elegy of Earth from Gravis." Blanc replied before pausing for a moment. "The other… I received it from… the other me's papa…"

"I see…" Crimson said while nodding slowly. He understood the meaning behind the pause and decided not to press the matter about her father any further.

"Akuma-kun… you're just like me in so many ways. We both love to fight… and we witnessed someone dying in front of our own eyes as they protected someone… and their deaths changed us."

"Mayumi-san…" Crimson said softly.

Blanc shook her head in disapproval.

"I'm not Mayumi Oulette. I'm known only as Blanc… I took that name since I tend to appear while transformed." she corrected him.

The red Kamen Rider nodded before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

" My apologies, but I can't help but feel you should be called something besides 'Blanc'. I can tell you're not Mayumi-san, but what should I call you?"

The white Rider scoffed while shaking her head.

"How about Oulette Shiro?" Crimson suggested before clearing his throat. " I mean, Shiro Oulette."

The white Rider raised her hand and pressed a spot in between the lenses, causing the helmet to shatter, revealing her true face underneath.

"Shiro Oulette?" the redhead asked with an raised eyebrow. " The family name I understand, but why's the given name Shiro?"

"It's because you appear tend to appear as Kamen Rider Blanc. And since the outfit's white, I figured, why not Shiro?" the red Kamen Rider replied, starting to feel a little embarrassed.

The redhead thought for a moment before smiling.

"I like it. However, I'm only allowing you to call me that, Akuma-kun." Shiro declared before walking forward.

Crimson chuckled before following her, once again dismissing his helmet to properly converse with the redhead.

**Elsewhere.**

Within a dimly lit room, Rias stared at her interrogator. She was stuck in place from her arms, legs and waist being restrained into a steel chair with several bruises and cuts covering her face.

"Alright, Rias… one more time… where are those other Dualshifters?" the interrogator demanded.

He was wearing a cloak that covered his body, except for the hood, which was pulled down, revealing a condor head that looked like it was made out of bricks.

Rias however shook her head with her eyes closed. "I told you before, I lost them soon after my defection. The one known as Gravis stole them." she said calmly.

The kaijin growled before raising its stony hand up in an attempt to slap her. However a hand made of light green bricks came from the shadows and grasped it before it moved.

"Alpha-1498, that's enough. The traitor is speaking the truth." the owner of the hand spoke out to the interrogator.

Alpha clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before pulling his hand free from the other's grasp.

"I'll take your word for it, Gamma-989." Alpha replied before looking at the bluenette. "Oh, how I wish I could do a lot more than what was done already, Rias. But orders are orders. "

Rias only glared at the kaijin in cold silence for a moment before a small smirk formed on her face.

"I'd like to see you try," she taunted.

Alpha began trembling in rage as he punched the traitor in the face without warning, knocking both her and the chair to the ground.

"ALPHA!" Gamma barked in anger.

"I always despised you, Rias of the Rain." Alpha said before he turned and walked into the shadows. "Sorry about that Gamma, but I needed to get that out of my system. Besides, the orders were for her to be brought in alive. I won't get into trouble for a simple punch."

The other Chess Beast remained silent before the sound of footsteps could be heard as he walked over towards the door and opening it, allowing light to come into it. Rias instinctively winced as she was blinded by the light but remained silent as the two chess beasts left the room.

"Now's my chance…" she muttered while opening her eyes, which were now glowing a light aqua blue. She took a deep breath before conjuring a sphere of water from the air around her. She then closed her eyes before the sphere slammed itself against her with enough force to break the chair. The bluenette then rose to her feet, with the arms and front legs of the chair still bound to her limbs. She then knelt down and shifted each of the chair legs so that they were, albeit uncomfortably, in the front of her shins.

Rias then rose up and held her right hand forward, having the sphere of water that dispersed into a large puddle reform. The half-Zangyack then pointed at the door and the sphere flew into it with the force of a wrecking ball, knocking the obstacle off its hinges and into the wall across a hallway. Several Pawnranha that arrived on the scene began running towards their escaped prisoner as she casually stepped outside.

"Showtime…" Rias said in English before she charged towards the foot soldiers with a stoic face.

**Five Kilometers away.**

Keitaro, now Pyro Red, did a backflip to avoid an incoming sword as Blanc flew in and punched the wielder in the face, knocking him into a broken down car before it exploded.

"Sheesh, what are you really? A Kamen Rider or a Ranger?" the rider asked.

"I have the powers of both, but I don't see myself as either. Guess I'm something in between." the Rideranger replied.

"I see… can you summon any weapons in your current state?" Blanc asked next before freezing a Pawnranha in place.

"Yeah, but only with the help of one of the others." the ranger answered before he held out his left hand as fire engulfed the glove. "Thermal Shock?"

She nodded before turning into Blanc Glace again. The rider held out her right hand and the area around the pawnranha began to freeze where they stood. Pyro Red then ignited his left hand before charging forward, his flames making contact with each kaijin within reach. Once he was behind all of them he turned around.

"Shiro, once again!" he said before holding his hands upwards.

"Understood, Akuma-kun." Blanc said before once again lowering the temperature drastically around the kaijin. Pyro Red thrusted his hands forward and did the same thing, only instead drastically increasing the temperature. Both the Rider and Ranger took turns to alter the temperature. The Pawnranha were starting to crack from the thermal based stress to their bodies. Before too long, they all exploded, starting with the ones who Pyro Red punched first.

"Surprising how easy it is to change the temperature opposed to conjuring fire… " Keitaro remarked while looking at his still flaming hands.

Blanc reverted back to her base form before walking towards him.

"Fire needs ignition and fuel, but heat can be raised through easier methods." she explained. "and unlike fire, heat can linger without the source for a short period of time.

Pyro Red nodded before walking forward.

"Let's get going. I think we need to move on." he said.

"I think you're not going anywhere, Akuma-san." a male voice said.

"I agree… You should turn around and leave." another voice, this one female, said.

Pyro Red looked around, trying to figure out where the voices came from.

"Kamen Rider Gravis…" Blanc said with slight annoyance. "And I bet those two are with you as well. I heard one of them, after all."

The pair immediately went to their knees as they felt a powerful force pushing down upon them.

Blanc crawled forward slowly, grunting in pain as the pavement began to give way underneath her body.

"I am still saddened with you refusing my generous offer to join my team." the first voice said in disappointment.

"I refuse to be the lapdog of a cowardly bully." the white Rider spat in anger as her lenses began transitioning into a dark black.

Pyro Red looked at his ally before taking a moment to think.

Gravis… that sounds a lot like that English word, "gravity"… I'm guessing that's that force I'm feeling, intensified gravity… Damn… this won't be easy if we have to fight him. But where is that Gravis guy?

**Prison**

"THE BOSS WANTS HER ALIVE! GET HER!" a pawnranha shouted out as a small squad of the foot soldiers charged forward.

Rias stood still as she was covered in grime and blood with her head tilted down, the bangs covering her eyes. She waited for her enemies to come close before moving. One of the Pawnranha swung down its sword, only to be blocked by the armrests that were still bound to her arms. The half-Zangyack then did a roundhouse kick, driving the metal of the chair legs into the side of her foe. The Pawnranha immediately crumpled to the ground while releasing its weapon, only for the bluenette to claim it. Before too long, the blade tasted the blood of the others as they were slain mercilessly.

The sole surviving Pawnranha backed away in fear, holding his hands out in protest as the traitor began walking towards him.

"Please… spare me!" he pleaded weakly.

The girl stopped before a ghost of a smirk formed on her face.

"You want to know why I left Omega-Shocker?" she asked.

The Chess Beast involuntarily gulped in response.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' You see, I left not only because of my guilt towards slaying the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai, but for another reason… to learn how to control myself… "

The pawnranha gasped as Rias raised the bloodied sword to lick away some of the blood with her tongue, taking a moment to relish the taste that lingered in her mouth.

"I can't help myself for a while once I see a lot of blood on a weapon." she said blissfully before raising her head up.

A maniacal grin formed on her face as her eyes were a dark yellow with the whites of her eyes being red.

The Pawnranha never even gotten the chance to scream before the floor became red.

**Outside the complex**

Keitaro, once again Crimson, stood before the entranceway of the building where his friends were held captive. Blanc stood behind him as the pair stared at their newest obstacle standing in front of them.

A Chess Beast slowly walked towards them as he removed the black cloak. The being resembled a medieval knight wearing rusted armor, although he had a long snake head covered in lime green scales and a tail coming from the lower back. He brandished an large ebony sword with a serrated edge.

"Dammit Gravis… who is this?" the rider asked while looking upward to the sky.

A large gray rider with his arms crossed floated in the air with some small pebbles around him. His jumpsuit was dark gray while the ragged looking trench coat he wore was of a much lighter shade. His gloves and boots matched the jumpsuit but had rings around the hems. His helmet was smooth and dark greay with two antennae protruding from the forehead area at an angle. The ruby red lenses shone brilliantly in the sunlight. His Dualshifter was a light gray with a silver coin with the side profile of an ant's head.

"Gamma-447. A Knight class Chess Beast." Kamen Rider Gravis replied calmly as he looked at the Kaijin.

"Gravis… it's been a while." Gamma said in an equally calm manner. "Are you here to settle our score?"

"Not today… I'm here on business. To obtain a new recruit to be exact." Gravis replied.

Crimson growled before looking up to the gray rider.

"If you're talking about any of my friends, forget it. We're already a team." he said with a threatening tone.

"Oh, you mean you're part of those Riderangers I've heard about?" Gravis asked while tilting his head slightly. "I would never have such reckless fools under my command. My subordinate has already secured the newest recruit thanks to the rampage your psycho pet Rias is causing."

"Rias is not a pet!" Crimson shouted while clenching his fists.

"Aliens like her are nothing more than lowly animals next to us inhabitants of Earth." Gravis said bluntly.

"I agree with you there, Gravis." Gamma said in agreement. "Rias was nothing more than the organization's obedient pet before she fled."

The red rider barely could reign in his anger towards the pair as the lenses began glowing.

"You're both wrong… If it wasn't for Rias… I wouldn't gotten as far as I have." he said while stepping forward. "I made a vow to liberate this world from Omega-Shocker, but I can't do it alone. I feel… no… I am certain that the others wish to take down the Chess Beasts. Especially Rias."

"That is correct, Keitaro-san." Haruhi's voice spoke up.

"Haruhi?1 Are you and the others okay?!" Crimson asked immediately.

"We're all fine, though we couldn't find the dumb alien." Haruhi said. " But give me a second."

The three Kamen Riders and Chess Beast all turned their attention to the steel gate that opened, revealing a grinning Haruhi with her hand held out in front of her with the rest of the group, excluding Rias, behind her. Naka waved at Keitaro with a smile as Beta had a relieved look upon her face.

"How did you get out?!" Gamma demanded immediately while pointing his sword towards the group of girls.

"A nerd broke us out, as well as getting us our Dualshifters back. He was a gentleman, but not really my type." Haruhi explained. "Never got his name though."

Gravis groaned and shook his head in annoyance.

"That imbecile… " he muttered bitterly. "Will he ever learn?"

Crimson reached behind his back and pulled out two Elegies before throwing them at Beta and Haruhi. Both of them instinctively grabbed them and produced their respective Dualshifters and putting them on.

"Henshin!" the pair cried out before putting in their Elegies and transforming into Crocus and Gale.

Naka however frowned in disappointment as she saw the Riders.

"Aww… but I have a belt now too…" she said as her Cicada rested upon her shoulder. "Why can't I transform?"

"That's because you don't have an Elegy like the others." Rias said as she appeared from the side of the gateway. Her eyes were no longer red to represent the crazed blood lust, but a brilliant golden yellow.

"Rias-san! Are you okay?! You got bruises all over your face!" Naka cried out in shock.

"I will be fine, so do not be concerned for me." Rias reassured the petite girl in a flat tone.

"About time you showed up, you dumb alien!" Crocus said.

"I had other matters to deal with first." the half-Zangyack replied while looking at Gamma.

"Ah, Rias-san… you finally broke free." the Chess Beast said in an expectant manner.

"Now let's get this party started." Crimson said before tossing the Elegy of Water at Rias, who caught it and immediately transformed into Azul without saying a word.

Gamma chuckled before getting into a fighting stance. All of the other Riders except for Gravis summoned their respective weapons.

"I wish you the best of luck, Gamma." Gravis said before he floated away upon seeing two figures fleeing the building from the left.

Rias was the first to move, thrusting her weapon forward as she ran towards her enemy. Gamma lazily sidestepped to the left, raising the sword to parry Crocus' attack. The Chess Beast then forced the yellow rider backwards before swinging his sword in an circle, slashing both Blanc and Gale who attempted to attack him from both sides. Crimson charged from behind, thrusting his sword forward to stab his opponent. Gamma only reached behind him to grab the sword with a bare hand before twisting it, forcing the Rider to lose his grip on his weapon.

"Really? I expected better than this." the snake said in disappointment before tossing the sword away over his back, the blade's tip embedding itself nearby Naka's feet, startling the girl in the process. Crimson turned to look at the bystander before crying out in pain as Gamma's sword struck against his chest.

"Naka-san… get out of here." Crimson cried out weakly as he slumped to his knees, the fatigue from all the previous fights taking its toll on his stamina.

"Honda-kun…" Naka said before glancing at Crimson's sword.

Blanc staggered to her feet before she charged again, only to be kicked to the ground , causing the Elegy that was completely gold to fall out of the rider's possession and landing on the ground, unbeknownst to everyone.

Crocus and Azul rose up to their feet, both of them nodding at one another before they swung their weapons in a vertical scissoring motion, Azul from above while Crocus came from below. The serpentine knight threw his sword into the air before grasping both weapons with his hands before tugging on them hard, causing both the girls to fall to the ground.

Gamma turned his attention towards the petite girl and chuckled darkly.

"I am starting to get hungry… maybe I should have a little snack." he contemplated out loud while looking at the girl.

Naka took a step back instinctively in fear before stepping forward, her hand reaching out to grab Crimson's sword. She winced as the sword began to glow as it increased in temperature. Ignoring the pain, she pulled at the sword, attempting to draw it. However, she screamed as the sword began to glow red as was forced to remover her now burnt hands.

"How pathetic… the sword refuses to be wield by you." Gamma taunted before his sword began glowing violet. "Now die!"

The Chess Beast swung his sword and created a violet crescent projectile that dug into the pavement, aimed towards Naka. The petite girl only watched, frozen in fear as the projectile came towards her.

"NAKA!" Keitaro cried out as he scrambled to his feet and running in the crescent's path, screaming in pain as it struck him in the chest. However, the Kamen Rider held his ground, his hands moving to grab onto the projectile as they were cloaked in scarlet fire. The lenses began glowing brighter and brighter with each passing second. His scream turned from one of pain to one of determination as he pulled at the projectile, causing it to shatter like glass.

"Impossible… how can you do that?!" Gamma screamed incredulously. "Who the hell are you?!"

" I am the Akuma no Kamen… Kamen Rider Crimson!" the rider declared before he pulled out his sword from the ground. He looked down to see the cut that was now present on his suit, and then looked over at Naka.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Naka only nodded before her attention turned to the golden card that was laying unnoticed, feeling herself drawn towards it for some reason. She then glanced over at Crimson before speaking.

"Can you distract him for a moment, Honda-kun?" she asked in a whisper.

" I'll do what I can." the Rider replied before he turned his attention towards the still stunned Chess Beast. He raised his sword as it was engulfed in scarlet flames before running towards him with new found vigor.

Naka ran towards the Elegy and picked it up as Higurashi flew off to safety. She felt a sudden sharp pain present in her hand as she lifted the elegy from the ground that compounded with the existing pain from her burned hands. Instinct screamed at her to let go, but she knew that if she wanted to help her new friends, she needed the Elegy's power.

"I don't want to stand by and see my friends getting hurt… I want to help…" she said as she tightened her grip on the Elegy.

The blank coin glowed faintly before an engraving of a swallowtail butterfly appeared as white ring materialized around the coin. The pain ceased immediately and the petite girl couldn't help but smile.

She immediately pulled out a Dualshifter and placed it at her waist, allowing the belt to materialize. She immediately opened the buckle and inserted the Elegy into the slot. She then closed her buckle and held her hands down to the side.

"Henshin." she said calmly before closing her eyes.

Her body began to radiate a brilliant white glow as it swirled around her body, turning into a chrysalis of light. Gamma saw the sight and hissed in fury while parrying Crimson's burning sword.

"You think increasing your numbers can beat me?" the Chess Beast taunted.

Crimson chuckled as he nodded.

"Yeah… Ever heard the term 'strength in numbers?'" he asked as his eyes began glowing even more. "I now realize that this power I get is more than just to liberate the world… It's also to protect my friends. Untill my dying breath, I will protect them all."

Crimson's Dualshifter began discharging red electricity throughout the Rider's body, who only gritted his teeth behind the helmet and endured it.

"That's right you piece of Junk. I'll take whatever you dish out and become stronger. NOW BRING IT ON!"

"**RIDER SHINKA!**" the Dualshifter cried out before Crimson's body erupted into scarlet flames as his green lenses illuminated through the flames, glaring directly at the Chess Beast.

The flames receded from where the jumpsuit was exposed first, revealing it to have become a brilliant red while the armor was gold with black trimming. The shoulder pads had elongated slightly and had large ruby orbs embedded within the center of each one as well as the chest while the tip curved upwards slightly.

The gloves became gold gauntlets each with a red orb in the back of each hand while his boots became slightly bulkier, yet also golden with a matching orb in the top of the shin guard. The Dualshifter was now a brilliant red while the exposed coin was gold. The remaining flames gathered to his shoulders and extended outwards, transforming into a crimson cape with a glistening sheen to it.

The helmet was the same color as the jumpsuit while the eyes retained its emerald green. The golden stag beetle horns were upwards with a triangular protrusion extending from the forehead with a ruby embedded in the middle of it. All three protrusions connected to a golden band, giving the helmet the appearance of it wearing a crown, giving the Rider a regal appearance .

The Rider's sword became a broadsword with a translucent ruby blade while the guard turned into a full golden stag beetle with emerald eyes that the its mandibles imbedded into the sword blade while the black handle extended from the rear of its enlarged abdomen. On the reverse side was a mirror image of it.

"Crimson Dynast." the Kamen Rider announced.

As he spoke, the cocoon of light opened up and unfolded into a pair of wings similar to that of a Swallowtail butterfly, revealing the transformed Naka underneath.

Her jumpsuit was a glistening gold with a white breastplate that contoured to her breasts slightly. She had matching gloves that went up to her elbows and boots that reached her knees with gold bangles around the edges. Her helmet was white with short golden antennae from the forehead, right above her ruby red lenses. Around her neck was a white satin scarf with the tails dangling down her back.

The Dualshifter was white with gold highlights while a white miniskirt extended from the black belt.

"So, that's why you needed some time." Crimson said as he saw the petite Rider.

"I see… She is the chosen one for the Elegy of Light." Azul said as she rose to her feet with Gale behind her.

"Not only that, to think Akuma-kun achieved Shinka Rank…" Blanc said as she got up into a crouch. "He must have proven himself to the Elegy."

Crocus got to her feet and used her weapon to maintain her balance.

"Okay, looks like things are turning our way for once." she admitted. "Should we kick this snake's scaly ass now?"

Crimson Dynast nodded before holding his sword towards the Chess Beast.

"Let the Resurgence of Justice begin!" he cried out.

Gamma hissed before raising his ebony sword above his head. The riders all turned their attention over towards the entranceway, noticing the large amount of Pawnranha present.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Gamma commanded while pointing his sword down towards his adversaries.

"I'll deal with the small fry, You go after the snake." Crocus declared before bolting towards the mass of foot soldiers as they charged forward.

"I shall assist her." Azul said before she ran after her comrade.

"Got it." Crimson said before he turned his attention towards Gamma. He pointed his sword at him before speaking.

The transformed Naka ran up to the red Rider and looked at him.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"I guess you can help me out with this guy." Crimson replied as Blanc and Gale joined them.

"Let me assist you too, Honda-kun." Gale insisted while Blanc summoned her gauntlet. "I do not understand why Blanc is assisting us, but now is not the time for questions. "

"Rest assure, I am not here with ulterior motives." the white rider reassured.

"Heh, I'll take you all on!" Gamma boasted before he ran forward with his sword raised above his head.

Blanc held her hand out and summoned a row of spikes to erupt from the ground, intending to impale the Chess Beast. However, Gamma swung his sword, cleaving through the ice with ease before leaping into the air.

**"FINAL BLITZ!"**

Only to be struck down by Gale's Twister Driller. The Knight class Chess Beast was forced into the ground with tremendous force, causing the pavement to crack and give underneath his body.

"Nice try." Gamma said as he rose to his feet, his armor was all dented up now s with some pieces missing now, but otherwise was unscathed.

"Resilient lizard…" Crimson muttered under his breath as he joined the fray, swinging his broadsword down upon the Chess Beast.

Gamma rose his sword up to block the strike, causing scarlet flames and sparks to appear from where the two blades connected. The pair pulled their weapons back and swung once more, only to be in a stalemate. They repeated this several times, only to be locked in a stalemate as flames and sparks flew.

Crimson leaped back before holding the sword in reverse before reaching for the wing casing of the beetle. He pulled it open, revealing a hidden slot underneath it. He then produced the TaJaDol Epoch and inserted it into the slot before closing it.

_**" RIDER LINK! OOO TAJADOL!"**_

The rider then held out his right hand and a fireball formed. He then grasped it, revealing a new Epoch with the right half a brilliant ruby red with the left a dull silver from within it.

Azul saw the scene unfold as she struck down her opponents with her weapon.

"Incredible… He is able to create Epochs like I can…" she mused before returning her attention to the enemies in front of her.

Crimson twisted the sword to its reverse side and repeated the same action, revealing a second compartment in which the new Epoch was inserted into.

**_"RIDER LINK! DOUBLE HEATMETAL!"_**

The red Rider inhaled slowly as the blade of his sword began flashing.

"Dual Link… Prominence Branding!" he declared as the blade erupted into flames.

Gamma watched in slight amusement as he saw the sword igniting.

"Interesting. Show me what you can do, Akuma no Kamen." he said, attempting to provoke the Rider.

The Rider swung his sword, creating a crescent projectile of fire that went towards the Chess Beast. Gamma swung his own sword, creating his own crescent of black energy that collided with the fiery one, resulting in an explosion that created a large cloud of smoke.

"Pathetic." the snake said in disappointment.

However, he was caught off guard by the brilliant light that emerged from the smoke, temporarily blinding him as the gold rider connected her glowing fist with his chest. The kaijin was knocked into the air, who was then struck repeatedly by the airborne Gale and Blanc.

Gamma fell to the ground and staggered to his feet, scarlet blood oozing from the corner of his mouth as he glared at the trio who just attacked him.

"Who are you three?" he demanded.

"Kamen Rider Blanc, Monsieur Gamma."

"Kamen Rider Gale."

"Kamen Rider…. Ummm…Hikari." the petite Rider said, coming up with a name on the spot.

"They're my comrades, snake." Crimson said as he walked out of the smoke, standing next to the others before sticking his broadsword into the pavement and looking at Gamma while putting his hands on the bottom of the handle with one ontop of the another. "As long as I live, I will support them with all my strength.

"We may have different reasons for fighting, but we share one common goal. That is to rid this world of monsters like you." Blanc said while pointing at him.

"She's right, I wish to live in a peaceful world with my friends. That is why I fight!" Gale said as she nodded.

Hikari looked at the ground before looking up at the Chess Beast.

"I always wanted to make a difference, to bring hope to others… now that I have the power, I will never give up. I will fight, no matter how dire the situation." she declared while clenching her fists.

Crimson nodded before he pulled out his Elegy and flipped it over before reinserting it.

**"RANGER SHIFT!"**

The Rider turned into Pyro Red in a gulf of flames while the sword turned to ash and crumbled to the ground.

"No matter if we are human or not, we stand together for a brighter future." Crocus said as she and Azul joined the others. The two riders did the same action and transformed into their Ranger forms.

"And it doesn't matter what we did in the past, all that matters is to face forward and keep going." Pyro Red said while looking over at Hydro Blue. "Right Rias?"

Rias paused for a moment before nodding.

"Correct." she said in agreement.

Rias's and Keitaro's Dualshifter began glowing as did the rest of the Riders' own. Hikari and Gale's glowed red while Blanc was blue.

"**RANGER SHIFT!**" the three Dualshifters cried out in unison.

Gale gasped as she was shrouded within a magenta cyclone while Blanc was encased in a pillar of opaque ice and Hikari was glowing brilliantly.

"What is going on?!" Gamma demanded.

"The beginning of your finale." Pyro Red said smugly.

He then did his role call pose.

"Pyro Red!"

The transformation for the three finished in unison, revealing the new forms of the girls.

Gale and Blanc were now donning suits similar to the ones that were worn by Hydro Blue and Thunder Yellow. Gale's was pink while Blanc was white.

The white Rideranger's helmet had a light blue shade visor that was modeled after the wings of a dragonfly. Two sets of silver dragonfly wing like protrusions were present on her back, angled downwards. Her right shoulder had a triangular shoulder pad that was silver.

"Cryo White." Mayumi announced as she held a hand against her chest in an elegant manner as spikes of ice grew from the ground around her feet upwards.

Beta's pink helmet had a violet shade visor with two silver protrusions that resembled the antennae of the butterfly. Like Cryo white, the pink Rideranger had a shoulder pad on her right shoulder, but was shaped like a butterfly wing.

"Cyclone Pink." Beta declared while leaning forward slightly with her hands on her knees while visible currents of pink wind blew around her.

"Hydro Blue."

"Thunder Yellow!"

The veteran pair did their motions as they called out before Naka took over.

Her jumpsuit was shaped like the rest of the girls', however her arms and legs were a very dark gray, almost black color while her torso was glistening gold with a pair of dull gold shoulder pads. The boots and gloves were gold as well as the skirt. Her helmet was similar to Cyclone Pink's but was gold with a black visor and had a perforated mouth plate that was silver. A black silken cape appeared on her back that swayed in the wind slightly.

" Dawn Gold!" she announced while holding her hands together as a beam of light illuminated her.

Pyro Red stepped forward and pointed at Gamma.

"We are the Resurgence of Justice." he called out.

"Kamen Sentai…"

The others joined in unison with Pyro Red as he finished.

"_RIDERANGER!_"

* * *

><p>FINALLY! It has been quite a long while since the last update, but I was not joking one bit about the reviews. from now on, just at least five reviews per chapter.<p>

Yes, the team has finally been assembled but the Sixth Ranger has yet to appear.

The Sixth Ranger is to be a female that is lavender in coloration and will have a Witch motif for her rider form ontop of an animal. Just need an OC to become her.

Speaking of which, I am also looking for MALE ones for Gravis' team. I got two members already , but still need three more. Here's the Riders that still need civilian forms and their corresponding Ranger color.

Gravis - Dark Gray

Magnus - Light Gray

Terrenus - Brown

And here's some other colors I have planned for future Riderangers, one of which is the Sixth Ranger's color.

Orange

Purple

Light Green

Black

Dark Red

Pearl white

Tan

Teal

Navy Blue

I'm starting to get annoyed by this, but it appears some of you still don't get what I'm after for in an OC. I already have the Kamen Riders and Sentai figured out and everything, I just only need the people that turn into them. For Example, I had Blanc all figured out, I only needed the character who transforms into her. Naka and Mayumi are OC's who were submitted with nothing else. No Rider or Ranger info added at all.

From now on, if your submission has information that I don't need (Like a Rider system that you came up with or being from an alternate reality of a canon Sentai.) they will show up in the Hero Extinction scene. In other words, expect them to be KILLED OFF by Rias should you give me an OC with a rider system/ ranger form.

If you don't want this to happen, please just send me the person only.I know that this is somewhat cruel, and I  
>apologize for it, but I'm starting to need characters for that scene.<p>

Basically. **No Rider, No Ranger, No problem.** Mech Suggestions are acceptable however, though I am after insect based ones at this time.

Now, onto the Gekijoban for KSR.

I have decided on making it in spirits of the Super Hero Taisen movies and the Movie Wars for Kamen Rider with a conversion of realities as a plot point.

Therefore, I am looking for a lot of people who done fanfics for Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes, Ultraman or any other Tokusatsu series.

Unlike the OC submissions, it'll be anything goes with this. Say for example, one story is of a canon Kamen Rider that is used by a character from the anime Rosario Vampire. That's fine with me. Or it's an all original story all together. No problem there. Is it still in progress or completed? Doesn't matter. Just want your characters to just make a cameo so that people check out your newest story? Go ahead! A fan-continuation of a canon series with OC's? an AU crossover of two canon series? BRING IT ON!

In fact, I'm after as much diversity as possible!

However, there will be one catch to all this for those who actually want to be involved in the storyline and not be only a cameo.

I plan on having separate storylines that lead up to the crossover. However, these storylines will be done by you guys, as well as having the story being considered AU or canon for your own fic.

I'll handle the Rideranger portion, which will lead up to yours , as well as the guaranteed migrane-inducing-while-writing finale. The plot for your storyline and the length is all up to you, and all I ask is for you to just have it lead up to the crossover finale and involve one of the Riderangers in the story portrayed as an apparent antagonist.

I won't ask for you to send the story to me for posting. In fact, post it on your own account as its own story.

If you're interested in joining in this ambitious project, or you have any questions, let me know! I especially hope that those who collaborated with me in previous works like Kamen Rider AERS and Kamen Rider Dusk are reading this. I know I've not came through with Kamen Rider Dusk, and I am deeply sorry for that, but I couldn't get enough alternate worlds for that story to continue. This time, I will follow through, but this is not something I can do alone.

Anyway, see you all next chapter, hopefully a lot sooner than last time. Heck, if I get all on day one, I shall do an Omake skit as a bonus.

Otherwise, look for me at AniMinneapolis! Just look for the cosplayer "without a face."


End file.
